Infinito y armonía: casualidades de la aniquilación
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Por milenios la armonía y el infinito lograron un perfecto equilibrio en el omniverso... pero ¿que pasa cuando dos individuos quieren quebrar ambas?, ¿ podrán los héroes y heroínas de varios mundos detener estas amenazas antes de que todo se vuelva muerte y aniquilación? by TALOS-X and me.
1. La aniquilación y sus aliados

**Este es un proyecto conjunto entre Talos-X y yo. Annihilus fue idea suya y Thanos y Gamora míos. A ver que les parece el prólogo.**

* * *

En los restos del antiguo y destrozado templo del Observer, una pony terrestre caminaba por el templo observando de reojo las pantallas mágicas. Su melena negra y sedosa, y sus ojos verdes, al igual que su pelaje. Llevaba una ropa de un tono de verde más oscuro. Se paró al ver una figura sentada en las sombras, observando una pantalla mágica en la que aparecían seis gemas. Solo podía distinguirse que se trataba de un alicornio .

-¿Ha cumplido Grogar con su parte?-le pregunta el alicornio a la pony.

-Sí, amo. "Él" está encerrado en la cámara de contención energética. Está completamente aislado de cualquier acto exterior, tanto físico como psíquico.

-Buena chica.-dijo, para volver a mirar la pantalla.-Resulta frustrante. Puedo percibir su existencia y verlas, pero aún no puedo localizarlas. Lo mío son las energías cósmicas y la tecnología, no la magia. Apenas he conseguido hacerlas funcionar correctamente.

-¿Y que hará ahora, amo?

-Ya he pensado una manera de localizarlas. Existe un mapa que me puede ayudar. El único problema, es que antes de que yo pudiera escapar de esa encrucijada interdimensional llena de faros, alguien ya lo había encontrado. Pero...-dijo, para quedarse callado unos instantes.

-¿Pero?-dijo la pony acercándose a él.

-Pero él y yo compartimos objetivos muy similares. Así que si no los ha usado es bien porque ha cambiado de idea, o ya no se encuentra en su poder.

-¿Entonces que debemos hacer?

-Hacer cierta visita al que ahora posee el título que yo preserve durante milenios antes de quedar atrapado. Dado que fue el último en encontrar las piezas del mapa, es posible que conozca su actual paradero.-la pantalla mágica se cerró, y el alicornio se levanto de su sitio.- Acércate, Gamora. Vamos a hacer un visita a la Zona Negativa.

Un resplandor los ilumino a ambos, y el templo en ruinas quedo vacío. En el suelo, se podía apreciar quemado el símbolo del infinito.

* * *

Thanos y Gamora aparecieron en medio de una roca que flotaba en el vacío. Al cabo de unos segundos, un enjambre de enormes insectos los tenían rodeados.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero, comparados, hasta los Chitauri parecen monos. -dijo Gamora.

-He de admitirlo, parecen un ejercito bien entrenado.

Uno de ellos intento abalanzarse contra Thanos. Gamora se preparaba para actuar, pero Thanos se interpuso.

-Déjamelo a mí.

* * *

Annihilus estaba revisando el libro de Yggdrasil mientras contemplaba una de las cuatro piezas del mapa que poseía.

-Annihilus estuvo tan cerca, no entiendo como...- pero se callo al sentir una presencia poderosa en su reino -¿ahora que ?- decía con mal humor mientras miraba por la ventana.

Logro captar que sus soldados se dirigían a una batalla.

-Supongo que algo de calentamiento me vendría bien- extiende las alas y se dirige a donde ocurre la batalla.

* * *

Gamora simplemente observaba divertida, mientras seguía a su amo entre los restos carbonizados. En eso otra horda se opuso en su camino solo que esta vez una alicornio oscuro la encabezada.

-Escuchen bien porque solo lo diré una vez... están invadiendo, váyanse y prometo que no conocerán un nuevo significado de aniquilación- decía mientras su cuerno generaba electricidad roja.

-¿Aniquilación? ¿Es que no me reconoces? ¿Es que he sido olvidado? Bueno, lo normal tras tantos milenios.-decía Thanos, mientras Gamora permanecía a su lado.-Escúchame, no quiero problemas, solo nos hemos defendido.

-Explica tu instrucción, es mas, explica como conoces la existencia de mi reino, no muchos lo saben- decía Annihilus mientras que los insectos solo mantenían una posición defensiva.

-Déjame aclararte algo. Lo admito, tu ejercito es formidable, Lord Annihilus. Pero tu título de señor de la Aniquilación , es algo que yo ostente durante milenios mucho antes que tú. Y ni siquiera tuve que servirme del poder de la zona negativa. Además, compartimos una misma causa .-decía sonriendo Thanos.

-¿Buscas erradicar esta mentira que muchos llaman vida?- decía algo exceptico.

-La vida no es realmente una mentira, solo un punto de vista erróneo. ¿Podemos mi protegida y yo acceder a tu castillo, para poder hablar con más calma?

Annihilus los analizo de arriba a abajo antes de hablar

-Si Annihilus nota algún truco de tu parte "Thanos", ten por seguro que seras la cena de mis súbditos- le decía Annihilus dándole a entender que si lo conocia .

-No temas, soy una persona que reconoce a un buen aliado cuando ve la ocasión. A demás, ¿aparte de comernos a nosotros, también se los comerían a ellos?  
Unas pequeñas luces azules empezaron a a parecer tras ellos mientras gruñían.

-Te presento a los Chitauri.

-En primera, el metabolismo de mis guerreros les permite comer lo que sea, segundo tal vez un aliado es lo que necesita Annihilus en este momento.- con su ala le invita a pasar a él y a su acompañante dentro del castillo.

-Verás, hace poco descubrí ciertos objetos de gran poder. Son el equivalente multiuniversal a los llamados "elementos de la armonía". Solo que sin almacenar el poder de algo tan estúpido. El problema es que solo existe una manera de encontrarlos.-decía Thanos mientras avanzaba a su lado.

-Supongo que Annihilus puede ayudarte con eso ¿no?, sino no estarias aqui ahora. - decía mientras los insectos y los Chitauri se sentaban en el suelo.

-La única manera de encontrarlos, sería mediante el llamado mapa del infinito. Creo que lo conoces. Vine aquí porque supe las cuatro piezas estaban en tu poder.

Annihilus se detiene en seco al oir eso.

-Resulta Thanos que tenia las cuatro piezas del mapa, pero después de una derrota en el universo 616*, ahora solo me queda una.

-¿Y porque no vas a recuperarlas?

-Por un minúsculo problema Thanos, las mane six de ese universo se volvieron deidades y ya conoces la regla omniversal "las deidades son invencibles en sus reinos".- decía con enfado el alicornio demonial.

Thanos se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, para después estallar en carcajadas.

-Lo... lo siento, pero veo que aún te queda mucho que aprender.

Thanos hizo brillar su cuerno de un tono dorado, mientras afuera del castillo, una especie de satélite apuntaba a donde se encontraba Thanos.

-Atácame.

-De acuerdo-

Generó una gran cantidad de magia y electricidad y la desato contra el cubriéndolo por completo, cuando se disipo el humo solo quedaba un intacto Thanos y una parte del castillo destruida.

-No te ofendas, pero con eso debistes de haber muerto, no importa lo fuerte que seas.

-He de admitirlo, de no ser por los tres campos de fuerza que había activado, lo habría hecho. Ahora me toca a mí.

Un rayo dorado surgió del cuerno de Thanos, provocando el mismo efecto en el castillo. Minutos después se ve como una neblina negra tomaba forma delante de el alicornio azul.

-No te mentiré... si yo no hubiera pasado a mi estado de neblina, hubiera sido la primera vez que hubiera muerto en mi propio reino- decía respirando agitadamente -Ademas... ¿como es posible que seas mas poderoso que yo en mi mundo?- preguntaba incrédulo.

-Es lo que ocurre cuando depositas tu fe en la tecnología y en el conocimiento cósmico.-dijo apuntando al satélite-Podemos construir otro para ti, y una vez hecho, solo deberíamos aplicar el "divide y vencerás".

-Thanos... creo que esto es el nacimiento de una oscura y Nihilista amistad- sonreía maleficamente.

-Ya lo creo.-diría él, mientras mira a Gamora y esta asiente.

* * *

***Ver "Annihilus: nuevas maneras de morir."**


	2. Planes en marcha

Afterlife caminaba entre los restos del Observer mirando con tristeza el lugar, otra vez su nuevo enemigo habia tomado la ventaja.

-¿Qué cosa en esta vida puede justificar esta destrucción?- decía la alicornio blanca mientras levantaba la capucha quemada del Observer.

-Oh por favor hermanita...- la alicornio voltea inmediatamente al reconocer esa voz. Frente a ella se encontraba Annihilus mientras caminaba hacia ella.-... como si no hubieras visto cosas peores estando a mi lado.

-¡Annihilus!- enseguida Afterlife se pone a la defensiva.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía hermana mía.- decía mientras la analizaba de arriba a abajo.

-Escucha Annihilus, no tengo tiempo para ti, estoy tras una amenaza que te sobrepasa por creces.

-Y ahí estas... creyéndote una heroína cuando sabes perfectamente que solo eres una niña en un universo lleno de maldad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- decía de mal humor al alicornio de crin gris.

-Veras Afterlife, Annihilus ha hecho un nuevo aliado y él y yo tenemos un plan y piensa que tú seras un obstáculo...

-Pues no se equivoca.- decía aun con mala actitud.

-...pero yo logre convencerlo de que podría hacer que en vez de tratar inútilmente en detenernos, hicieras lo correcto y te unieras a nosotros.

-Tú de plano estas más demente de lo que recordaba, dile a tu amigo que no parare y no descansare hasta asegurarme de que él sea destruido y tu regreses a la zona negativa y estas vez te quedes ahi... para siempre.- decía Afterlife quedando cara a cara con Annihilus.

-...- Annihilus no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando fijamente a su hermana por unos minutos-... bueno, que nadie diga que Annihilus no lo intento.

El alicornio demonial solo hace una seña y su hermana es impactada por un rayo dorado dejándola inconsciente

-Hay que decirlo, tu hermana es tan arrogante como su predecesor.-dijo Thanos colocándole un aro metálico alrededor del cuello.-Ya está, esto impedirá que use sus poderes. ¿Aún crees que es buena idea mantenerla con vida?

-Todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino debe morir, salvo ella, o aceptas esto o aprenderás nuevas maneras de morir- le contestaba el alicornio demonial con un tono serio y sombrío.

-Bueno, puedo preparar una celda como la de Warlock. ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Después de ti- decía haciendo una falsa reverencia.

Un portal se abrió frente a ellos, mientras Thanos levitaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Afterlife. De lo que ninguno se percato, es de la joven que les observaba tras una columna del templo. Llevaba una capucha, por lo que lo único que se diferenciaba de ella, era la parte inferior de su cara, y un adorno que llevaba en el cuello, con el dibujo de un ave blanca. Tras ella, una enorme figura que despedía una luz dorada por sus ojos, empezó a hacer ruidos, parecidos al graznido de un águila, pero mucho más graves.

-Sí, tranquilo, ya nos vamos.-decía la joven, mientras una extraña grieta se formaba enfrente suya.*

* * *

En el castillo de las princesas, estaban las mane six alicornios siendo asesoradas por Celestia.

-¿Cómo está con su embarazo, princesa Celestia?-le preguntó Twilight.

-Bien, querida alumna. Pero ahora mismo debemos hablar de asuntos más importantes.

-¿Hay alguna nueva amenaza en Equestria?-preguntó Applejack.

-Porque sabe que si fuera así, nosotras nos encargaríamos de inmediato.-decía con orgullo Rainbow.

-Afortunadamente no hay ningún peligro a la vista, a parte del que se está encargando M ahora debido a su hermano. Simplemente quería saber, si os veis preocupadas por la carga que ahora lleváis.

-¿Carga?-preguntó curiosa Twilight.

-Ahora cargáis con el peso de la seguridad de Equestria, y temo que eso sea algo más de lo que podáis soportar.

-Princesa, no se preocupe, en este mundo somos invencibles, ¿que nos podría pasar?-le decía Twilight.

-Yo me retiro, pero me gustaría que pensarais seriamente en lo que significa esta responsabilidad.

Celestia salió del cuarto , dejando a las seis chicas solas.

-¿Porque decidiría la princesa hablarnos ahora de esto?-pregunta Applejack.

-No lo se, pero me gustaría que volviéramos pronto a Ponyville. Es decir, si vosotras no queréis quedaros más tiempo.

-¿Porque tienes tanta prisa, querida?-le preguntaba Rarity.

-O mejor dicho, por quien.-le dijo burlonamente Rainbow Dash, haciendo que Fluttershy se sonrojara.

-Es cierto, desde que Blulk volvió después de que se volviera a Marchar M, no habéis tenido tiempo de para estar juntos.-le decía iocentemete Pinkie Pie.

-Respondeme a otra cosa, Fluttershy. ¿Tú y Blulk ya lo habéis hecho?-le preguntó Rainbow.

-¿Hacer el que?-dijo ella curiosa.

-Ya sabes, eso.

-¡Rainbow Dash, no deberías preguntarle ese tipo de cosas! Eso es algo privado entre Blulk y ella.-le recriminó Rarity.

-¡Oh, vamos! Se que a ti también te gustaría saberlo.

-¿A ti que tal te sentaría que te preguntáramos lo mismo Sobre Burning Spades?-le dijo Applejack.

-... Vale, creo que ahora lo pillo.-respondió sentándose y cruzándose de patas.

-Además, algo como eso debería ser íntimo y privado, en un lugar especial.-decía Twilight.

-Sí, ya oí lo íntimo y especial que fue lo tuyo con M.-dijo Rainbow.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Esa noche, estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Y no es que precisamente hicierais poco ruido.

Twilight se enrojeció de vergüenza al oír eso.

-Lo que realmente me gustaría saber a mí, es como se las apañan Rarity y Applejack con Harmony y Pablo.-preguntó Pinkie Pie.

-¡PINKIE!-gritaron las mencionadas al unísono.

Mientras estaban ocupadas, en la habitación de Luna ella primero se cerciora de estar sola, luego de un cajón de su escritorio muestra que tiene en su posesión.

-Si tan solo tuviera la última pieza...- decía esperanzada.

* * *

Una nave con forma de H mayúscula, flotaba en el espacio junto al castillo de Annihilus, leyéndose "Santuario" a un lado de su proa. En su interior, cierto carnero practicante de la magia negra, se arrodillaba ante el asiento de Thanos.

-Grogar, te di los medios, te di un ejercito, y aún así has fallado, a pesar de que tus adversarios parecían no conocer tu plan. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Amo, lo lamento, pero el pony-cosa.

-Era una pregunta retórica Grogar. Se lo que ocurrió porque estuve observando. Y la culpa fue tuya, por ponerte a alardear de tu plan como un imbécil. Te creía más allá del nivel de un villano de cómic cualquiera.

-Amo, yo...

-¡SILENCIO!-dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras su grito estremecía toda la nave.-Yo no tolero fallos, Grogar. Lo sabes muy bien. Adiós.

-Amo, ¿que...?

Un resplandor inundo la habitación. Donde antes se hallaba Grogar, solo había un montón de cenizas. Thanos se volvió a sentar.

-Gamora.

-¿Sí, amo?-contestó ella apareciendo por allí.

-Hazla pasar.

-Como desee.

Gamora se retiró de la habitación. Minutos después, una pony parecida a Pinkie Pie entró, pero con la melena lisa, y con un disfraz de Deadpool.

-¡Oh, cuantas cosas!-decía ella revisando los aparatos en cada esquina de la habitación.

-Señorita Pinkiepool.-dijo Thanos con un tono relajado.

-¿Para que sirve esto?

-Señorita...

-¿Y esto?

-Pinkiepool.

-¿Y esto otro?

-¡PINKIEPOOL!

-Ahm, ¿quería algo?-dijo Pinkiepool con su tono alegre.

-En fin, se preguntará porque la he traído aquí.

-La verdad es que...

-Tengo un trabajo para usted, y me he fijado en sus dotes, tras saber lo que hizo en su dimensión original. Acabar con toda la vida en un sistema solar par ser un simple mortal, no está nada mal.

-Gracias, creo. ¿Y cual es su objetivo?

-El completo genocidio omniversal.-dijo dejando ver una malévola sonrisa.

Pinkiepool dejó ver otra sonrisa bajo su máscara.

-Cuenta conmigo, Thanie.

-Por favor, señorita. Llámame solo Thanos.

-Vale, Thanie.-dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

-Por favor mi señora, llévame pronto.-dijo Thanos llevándose las pezuñas a la cara.

* * *

Una niña alicornio, con la melena rosada y el pelaje blanco, observaba subida a la barra de la cuna a una bebe con el pelo azul claro, y el pelaje de un tono más oscuro.

-Es taaaaaan linda.-decía la chiquilla.

-Venga, venga. Vas a despertar a tu hermana.

La chiquilla miró hacía atrás, y vio a su madre. Su pelaje era blanco como el de su hija mayor, y su melena como el atardecer. Sus ojos tenían un tono dorado.

-¡Mami!-gritó a su encuentro, a lo que ella le chisto señalando a la cuna.-Perdón. ¿A que hora volverá papa a casa?

-No te preocupes, cariño. Antes de la cena podréis...

Una enorme explosión sacudió toda la zona. La bebe empezó a llorar, Y la niña se asustó.

-¡Mami! ¿Qué está pasando?

-Tranquila, cariño. Vuelvo enseguida. Cuida de tu hermana.

La madre salió por la puerta, que se cerró a sus espaldas.

* * *

Celestia se despertó en su habitación. Se había ido a dormir tras hablar con su alumna y sus amigas. Acarició su vientre, tras dejar caer unas lágrimas por su rostro.

-¿Porque recuerdo ahora ese horrible día?-dijo en voz baja.

* * *

*******A ver quien pilla esta referencia.**


	3. Crepúsculo liquidado

Thanos y Annihilus se encontraban debatiendo acerca de sus siguientes planes, cuando una figura bípeda acercándose por el pasillo llamó la atención del primero.

-¿Y quien es esa abominación de la vida?- decía Annihilus viendo al recién ingresado del cuarto.

-Ah, Kl'rt, puedes pasar. Annihilus, querría presentarte a mi segundo al mando. Kl´rt, también llamado el Superchitauri.

-¿Y que lo hace diferente de los otros?- decía el alicornio demonial sin mostrarse impresionado.

De repente, los puños del Superchitauri se volvieron de piedra, mientras entre las grietas salían pequeñas llamas.

-Y esto es solo la mitad.-decía de forma orgullosa Kl´rt.

-... ¿Fuego?, que novedad- decía con sarcasmo - muestrale una razón a Annihilus para que te envié en la horda primera en vez reserva.

Kl´rt simplemente dejo salir un gruñido molesto. Se asomo al ventanal del castillo, y lanzó una andanada de fuego a la nada. Pasaron los segundos sin ocurrir nada más.

-Y este es tu mejor guerrero Thanos, Ravenus era mas eficaz.- le recriminaba al otro alicornio.

Pero un momento después, un devastador rugido resonó por toda la zona, mientras un resplandor aparecía cegándolos y gigantescos trozos de asteroides llovían por todas partes.

-¿Decías?-preguntó Thanos de forma burlesca.

-De acuerdo, Annihilus lo acepta, mientras cumpla bien con nuestros deseos.- decía volviendo a lo suyo el alicornio demonial.

-Bueno, Kl´rt. ¿Querías decirme algo?-le preguntó Thanos.

-La prisionera ha sido puesta en la celda, justo al otro extremo del "Santuario" donde se encuentra el capullo de Warlock.

-Gracias, Kl'rt. Puedes retirarte.

-Y a todo esto, ¿quien es ese Warlock?- preguntaba curioso Annihilus.

-Verás, ¿acaso nunca te preguntaste porque a pesar de todos estos años, jamás conseguiste que tu hermana acabase pensando como tú?

-Esa pregunta no dejo dormir a Annihilus por mucho tiempo...- se sinceró ante Thanos.

-Es porque todo en el universo necesita un equilibrio. Luz y oscuridad. Orden y caos. Vida y muerte. Al aparecer alguien tan poderoso como tú, atrayendo tanto poder hacía el lado de la muerte, al universo se le hizo necesario alguien que te contrarrestara. Y parece que vio la oportunidad perfecta en tu hermana. Estaba destinada para ello. Lo mismo ocurre con Warlock. Al igual que yo fui el antiguo campeón de la muerte, el fue el de la vida. Cuando yo desaparecí, su presencia se hizo innecesaria, por lo que se retiro a su capullo sanador, y así permanece aún ahora.

-¿Así que era eso?, ¿así que mandar a mis guerreros a devorar a mi padre no fue necesario?-preguntaba con incredulidad.

-No, completamente inútil. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que y le hice al mío, prefiero no preguntar sobre eso último.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿cuanto faltará para que este listo mi propio satélite?- inquiría Annihilus.

-De eso no te preocupes. Esta misma tarde estará operativo. Pero quisiera consultarte algo respecto al plan. Creo que posiblemente ni siquiera nos sea necesario acabar con todas las mane-six.

-Y esa sera siempre nuestra diferencia Thanos, tu pretendes demostrar tu poder y que tu adversarios vivan para contarlo... y Annihilus solo quiere verlos ahogarse en su sangre- dicho eso se va del cuarto escoltado por dos insectos.

-Fmm, bueno, eso no interrumpe para nada lo que yo tengo planeado, ni tampoco lo que el vaya a hacer. Kl'rt.-dijo a través de un intercomunicador.

-"¿Sí, amo?"

-Llévate a un escuadrón, y prepárate para poner en marcha el plan "crepúsculo liquidado".

-"Sí amo."-dijo cortando la comunicación.

* * *

Twilight se encontraba en la biblioteca. Spike había ido con Applebloom, por lo que solo se encontraba ella. Oyó que llamaban a la puerta, y cuando fue a abrir, se llevó una grata sorpresa.

-¡Afterlife! Que alegría verte.

-Hola Twilight, hace tiempo que no sabia de ti.-respondía de manera monótona.

-Oye, te veo rara, ¿ocurre algo?-le pregunta extrañada.

-Yo estoy bien, no debes preocuparte, sin embargo, vine porque necesito tu ayuda.

-¿No será nada relacionado con tu hermano, no?

-No te preocupes por él, mejor ven para que veas el problema con tus propios ojos.-y sin decir nada mas se da vuelta y camina velozmente.

-¡Eh, espérame!-dijo Twilight yendo detrás de ella.

Caminaron por todo el bosque Everfree, hasta que llegaron a un claro.

-Afterlife, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Venimos aquí para tu total y completa rendición.

-¿Qué? ¿A que vienen esas bromas?

-Por favor Twilight, no puedes detener esto, es como debe ser.

-¿De que estás hablan...?

Twilight se vio interrumpida al ver a unas extrañas criaturas salir de entre los árboles. Les apuntaban con unas varas que emitían una luz azul, a medida que otro igual que ellos, pero un poco más grande, se dirigía hacía ellas a paso tranquilo.

-¡Afterlife!, ¿cómo pudiste?- preguntaba consternada Twilight.

-Oh, no la culpes a ella.-el Superchitauri se acercó a Afterlife, y levantó su melena por la nuca, revelando un pequeño disco adosado a su cuello-No tuvo elección.

-¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste monstruo!- exclamaba Twilight furiosa.

-Lo lamento, pero no vas a hacer nada.

Otro chitauri agarró a Twilight por detrás, y colocó un aro en su cuello.

-Ya sabéis que hacer.-dijo Kl´rt a sus Chitauri, mientras empezaban a levantar sus armas.

Twilight trato de extender sus alas para irse volando pero uno de los Chitauri le disparo a su ala izquierda hiriéndola.

-Por favor, es inútil que lo intentes. Rindete y te prometemos una muerte indolora-dijo el superchitauri acercándose a la herida alicornio.

-Prefiero la segunda opción- decía poniéndose de pie.

Kl´rt hizo una seña con su brazo, y una andanada de disparos salió en la dirección donde se encontraba. Los disparos levantaron una nube de polvo, cuando se disipo ella ya no estaba, excepto una esfera mágica flotando en el aire y de esta se oyó la voz de la alicornio.

-Irme y dejarlos a su suerte.-y de la esfera salio un enjambre de parasprites que los cubrió a todos distrayendolos.

Una nube de fuego les cubrió por completo, y cuando se apagó, solo quedaban los Chitauris y las cenizas.

-Que conste que he intentado ser amable.-dijo Kl'rt sacando un pequeño aparato, que hizo que el aro del cuello de Twilight empezara a pitar. Se empezó a retorcer de dolor, y cayó en el suelo.

-Mi... mi magia, no puedo usarla.

-El anillo de tu cuello anula tus poderes. Así que no intentes nada más.

-Eso ni hablar.

Twilight salió corriendo entre los árboles, mientras los disparos rozaban los árboles y destrozaban las ramas pasando justo a su lado.

-¡Id tras ella! Yo iré a devolver a esta otra a su sitio.-dijo Kl'rt mientras se habría un portal, por el que entraron el y Afterlife.

Twilight huía entre los árboles a toda velocidad. Miró un momento hacía atrás para ver cuan cerca estaban de ella, y se giro a tiempo de ver el precipicio por el que estuvo a punto de caer. Sin embargo a los Chitauri no les importaba eso. Un certero disparo golpeo su lomo, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio, y callera por el precipicio. Lo único que se oyó fue un desgarrador grito de terror. Al llegar, los Chitauri simplemente se asomaron para ver el fondo, pero se perdía en la oscuridad. Cuando Kl'rt volvió junto a ellos, simplemente le señalaron el fondo.

-El amo quiere que le llevemos el cuerpo. Yo bajare volando, vosotros rodead la zona y...

El intercomunicador del superchitauri empezó a sonar. Al activarlo se pudo oir la voz de Thanos.

-¿Habeis cumplido el objetivo?

-Sí señor. Pero hemos perdido el cuerpo. Bajaremos a buscarlo.

-No. Si tardáis demasiado corremos el riesgo de que os descubran. Volved al santuario. Ya tomaremos precauciones más tarde en caso de que halla sobrevivido.

-Sí, amo.

La comunicación se cerró, y Kl'rt le hizo un gesto a los demás para retirarse, mientras empezaba a caer la noche en el bosque. Una hora más tarde, una enorme figura voladora salió volando de lo profundo del precipicio. Llevaba entre sus manos el cuerpo malherido de Twilight. Los ojos amarillos de la criatura cambiaron a una luz verde mientras observaba a la alicornio inconsciente entre sus manos. Segunods después, salió volando con ella, perdiendose en el horizonte.

* * *

-He de admitirlo, Controlador. Tu sistemas de control mental y de camuflaje son perfectos.-le decía Thanos a un pony de tierra frente a él.

-Por favor, amo. No es para tanto.-dijo el Controlador. Llevaba una armadura azul que lo cubría completamente, excepto por su cara, que parecía quemada. Su tamaño y musculatura parecía estar a medio camino entre la de Big Mac y la de Blulk.-Además, por sorprendente que sea el hecho de que una raza tan primitiva como los humanos halla alcanzado la tecnología de viaje interdimensional, es increíblemente fácil ocultar el rastro de un portal frente a sus detectores.

-Puedes retirarte, pero antes, una última cosa. ¿Hiciste esa modificación que te pedí al satélite de Annihilus?

-Sí, amo. ¿Pero porque quiere traicionarlo?

-No tengo intención de hacerlo, pero prefiero estar preparado en caso de que él lo intente?-contestó de forma seria y tajante.


	4. Sorpresas desagradables

Spike volvió a la biblioteca. Ya había empezado a anochecer, por lo que seguramente Twilight estaría preocupada por él. Lentamente empezó a abrir la puerta, esperándose que la luz se encendiera de golpe, y ver a Twilight sentada, mirándolo con mala cara. Pero eso no ocurrió. La biblioteca estaba vacía. Spike pensó que habría ido a dormir ya, y no le dio importancia, así que el hizo lo mismo, y se acostó en su cama, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que la de Twilight estaba vacía.

* * *

Una cueva con un montón de árboles derribados en el medio del bosque Everfree. Un enorme pegaso negro, que triplicaba en tamaño a un pony normal, se salía de ella. En su lomo llevaba una pequeña bolsa con algo muy valioso en su interior.

-"Es curioso que nadie la halla saqueado antes de venir yo, después de que matara a ese dragón."-pensaba Blulk-"Bueno, aunque es normal que nadie quiera acercarse al bosque Everfree. En fin, tengo lo que quería, y nadie ni nada me impedirá cumplir con mi cometido."

Blulk se alejó del lugar a un paso tranquilo.

* * *

Pablo estaba en su oficina en la hermandad de los capas negras, cuando llega su esposa con un pastel de manzana.

-Hola cariño.-dice la granjera.

-Hola Applejack, ¿qué te trae por aqui? dice el humano dejando lo que hacia.

-¿Qué una esposa no puede darse el tiempo de visitar a su esposo en su trabajo y traerle algo de comer?-decia sinceramente.

-Aja...-pero en eso toma el pastel y empieza comerlo, su esposa solo lo ve con cariño mientras lo come, cuando este termina voltea a verlo.

-Ok... ¿cual es el la mala noticia?-pregunta Pablo.

-¿Porque asumes que sucede algo malo?-dice con nerviosismo.

-Tú solo me das pastel antes de darme una noticia mala.-dice con tono de lógica.

La pony granjera solo suelta un suspiro.

-es que... me temo que ya no podremos vernos tan seguido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta sorprendido por el comentario de su esposa.

-La princesa dice que ahora que soy una alicornio, debo tener un especie de entrenamiento en Canterlot y no se cuanto dudara eso.-decía cabizbaja.

-Applejack no entiendo como eso puede ser un...

-¡Pablo!, apenas nos vemos unas cuantas veces al dia debido a tu trabajo y ahora con esto básicamente no nos veremos casi nunca.-decia con trizteza

Pablo se queda callado ante ese comentario... debía admitir que en eso tenia razón. De repente, ambos notaron como alguien empezaba a golpear la puerta con urgencia. Pablo abrio, para ver entrar a Spike haciendo los mismos gestos extraños y diciendo las mismas incoherencias que cuando aquellos diamod dogs secuestraron a Rarity.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo compañero.

-Ten, respira en esto.-dijo Pablo al pequeño dragón mientras le pasaba una bolsa de papel viendo que este empezaba a hiperventilar.

-Gracias.-dijo Spike empezado a respirar en ella.

-Bien. Ahora que estás más calmado, dinos que pasó.-le preguntó Applejack.

-¡Twiligth desapareció!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron ambos al unísono.

* * *

Harmony estaba paseando con Rarity por el pueblo y en todo el viaje el caballero noto que algo molestaba a la alicornio.

-¿Qué sucede amada mia, hoy no brillas con tanta intensidad como otros dia?-decia deteniendola y poniéndose a su altura.

-Es que... sigo sin asimilar el brusco cambio en mi vida-se sincera la alicornio

-¿De que habláis?

-Es que... hace un mes era solo una simple unicornio modista y ahora soy una alicornio que debe proteger a Equestria entera de las fuerzas del mal.

-¿Y?, eso es un gran honor que no todos tienen la suerte de tener.

-No lo entiendes Harmony, antes mi preocupación era no combinar mal los estilos de color y ahora debo velar por cada pony y criatura en todo un país y...

-¿Y...- pregunta expectante le caballero

-¿Y que tal si fallo?, ¿que tal si no tengo lo que necesito para proteger a Equestria?- Rarity ya estaba a punto de llorar.

El caballero estaba por decir algo cuando en eso llega Spike. Más atrás vieron como Pablo y Applejack le seguían a toda prisa. La pareja salió a su paso para que les dijeran que ocurría.

* * *

Rainbow Dash se la pasaba volando en el cielo haciendo sus increibles acrobacias, a diferencia de todas, ella era la única que se había tomado eso del alicornio de forma positiva. En el suelo observandola, se encontraba su novio Burning Spades, quien traia puesta su capa en la cual ocultaba una pequeña cajita.

-Muy bien, es ahora o nunca.-se decía armándose de valor.

-¡Hey Ranbow!, ¿puedes bajar un momento?-le gritaba el pony rojo desde el suelo a su novia.

La alicornio al darse cuenta de su presencia agilmente dio una pirueta, y voló en picada al suelo aterrizando enfrente de su novio.

-Hola Burning.-le da un fugaz beso a su pareja.

-Hola Rainbow... necesito hablar contigo.-decía poniéndose serio.

Rainbow se estremeció un poco por la forma de hablar del pony de tierra.

-¿Burning que sucede?-decía tratando de no sonar preocupada.

-Veras, estos últimos meses han sido muy especiales para mi, jamas me había sentido tan cautivado por una pegaso como tú...

La alicornio sonrió por eso.

-... pero con las cosas que han pasado últimamente, la Brony Wolrd War, el Annihilation Conquest, tú y tus amigas volviéndose alicornios, me han puesto a pensar seriamente en nuestra relación.

Rainbow sentía un nudo en el estomago, tenia un mal presentimiento de lo que se avecinaba.

-Es por eso que tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

Rainbow quería extender sus alas e irse, no quería afrontar lo que creía que venia a continuación. De pronto ambos se vieron interrumpidos por una algarabía general. Vieron a Spike corriendo hacía ellos muy preocupado.

* * *

Fluttershy se encontraba en su casa, alimentando despreocupadamente a sus animales.

-Vamos, Angel. Solo una mordida más.-dijo acercándole una zanahoria a medio comer a su conejo.

En ese momento, Fluttershy oye que llaman a la puerta. Deja a su conejo y se acerca a abrir. Frente a la puerta se hallaba su novio Blulk.

-Hola amor.-dijo ella frotando su cabeza contra su cuello.

-Hola Fluttershy.-dijo él abrazandole la cabeza con su pata y su mentón.

-Puedes pasar. Solo me falta darle de comer a Angel. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú por mi mientras yo voy a arriba a prepararme? Es decir, si a ti no te molesta.

-Para nada. Tomate tu tiempo, no hay prisa.

En cuanto la alicornio subió las escaleras, Blulk le acercó con la pata la zanahoria medio mordida a Angel.

-Anda, termina de comértela.

Angel se la lanzó a la cara, y le dio la espalda con una expresión de molestia. Blulk soltó un suspiro, puso su rostro a la altura del conejo, y mientras subía la temperatura, dejando ver una sonrisa siniestra dijo.

-Escúchame bien, bola de pelo con patas. He intentado ser razonable y amable contigo por respecto a Fluttershy, pero tú no has hecho otra cosa que intentar arruinar de forma sibilina cada una de nuestras citas. Así que escúchame bien, vas a comerte esta zanahoria, vas a irte, y no quiero volver verte hasta que nuestra cita halla terminado, porque sino, vas a verme enfadado. Y créeme, no te gustaría verme enfadado.

No se sabía si Angel sudaba más por el miedo, o por el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Blulk.

-Ya estoy lista.-Fluttershy observaba como Angel se comía rápidamente la zanahoria.-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-le pregunto a su novio.

-Lo mio es la política. A la hora de debatir y convencer con argumentos, no tengo rival.-decía de forma inocente.-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Claro.

Blulk le abrió la puerta a Fluttershy de forma educada, dejándola pasar delante. Pero cuando esta iba a salir, se encontró con cierto bebe dragón, seguido de un grupo de conocidos.

* * *

Las cinco mane-six restantes, ya que habían ido a avisar a Pinkie Pie también, esperaban junto a los cuatro novios de estás y Spike el carruaje con el equipo de técnicos del que Celestia les había hablado. Todas las amigas de Twilight estaban muy preocupadas por ella, mientras sus novios intentaban consolarlas. Bueno, todas, excepto Pinkie. Hasta hace poco no había pensado en que era la única de sus amigas sin pareja. En eso, vieron como un carruaje empezaba a tapar el sol mientras se acercaba a Ponyville. Al aterrizar, vieron a los dos guardias pegasos que tiraban del, mientras otras dos figuras que iban a bordo se bajaban.

* * *

-Buenos días Gamora.

-Buenos días, Kl'rt.-le contesto ella. Ambos se cruzaron caminando por un pasillo del castillo de Annihilus.-¿Has visto al amo?

-Me pareció verle en la biblioteca. Es increíble que Annihilus haya conseguido hasta ahora prevalecer sin nuestra ayuda.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Su tecnología es inexistente, y sus táctica de combate básica, consiste en aprovecharse de la aplastante superioridad numérica de sus tropas, sin importarle a cuantos otros pueda perder. Menos mal que hasta ahora se ha dedicado a conquistar mundos inferiores, si no, lo llevaría crudo.

-Pues nosotros obtendríamos un resultado igual si atacáramos un plano superior en nuestra actual situación.

-Pero sabes que solo es cuestión de tiempo que el amo vuelva a ser tan poderoso como antes.

-Sí, ya se como era. ¿O crees que de pequeña me leía simples cuentos infantiles? No, todo eran historias sobre la grandeza de Titán y sus...

Una enorme explosión los distrajo. Parecía provenir de la biblioteca. Cuando ambos llegaron, vieron un enorme agujero en una pared por el que había salido Thanos. A pesar del estruendo, todo lo demás en la biblioteca seguía en orden, a excepción de un libro abierto encima de una mesa. Kl'rt se acercó y lo ojeo.

-Parece que algo en este libro ha hecho enfurecer al amo.-dijo, para luego quedarse ojiplatico observando una página.-Oh, oh.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó Gamora.

-Al parecer Annihilus está casado. Y no te va a gustar saber con quien.

* * *

**Hace 11306 años.**

-Maldito demonio. Ojala acabáramos con toda vuestra especie.

Un alicornio verde de pelo marrón se acercaba hacia un alicornio demonial, mientras este último se arrastraba por el suelo, muy malherido.

-Atjo... Los patéticos sois vosotros, Mentor. Podrías haber venido a este planeta, atjo... hace eones, desde vuestro satélite alrededor de Saturno, y conquistarlo para vosotros. Pero en vez de eso, dejáis que estos patéticos ponys se gobiernen a ellos mismos. Estos seres, atjo... inferiores.-le dijo el demonio mientras tosía sangre.

-Los únicos seres inferiores aquí sois vosotros.-decía Mentor presionando una de sus heridas con la pezuña.-Os aprovecháis de vuestro patético poder para atacar a los indefensos y sojuzgarlos. Mientras los titanes sigamos en pie, ningún ser de esta dimensión sufrirá daño alguno.

El alicornio levantó una vara dorada con su magia, y apuntando a la cabeza del alicornio, una haz de luz azul le golpeó, desintengrandosela. Desde una colina, una alicornio demonial adolescente con el cuerno roto y un alma ardiendo como cutie mark, observó la escena. En el resto del campo de batalla, los demonios y las demonios eran masacrados por los titanes y las titanides.

-Pobre padre, tu ineptitud nos ha llevado a este desastre. Pero no se preocupe, volvere a la zona negativa, y me asegurare de que nuestro legado familiar perviva. Lo juro como me llamo Sin, si es que nuestras promesas valen algo.-dijo antes de abrir un portal y desaparecer por el.

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes alicornios adolescentes guiaban a las tropas por el campo de batalla.

-Te lo digo en serio, Thanos. Esa chica es maravillosa. En cuanto volvamos, pienso pedirle...

-Eros, hermano, por favor, no es el momento. Deja tus aburridas charlas de enamorado para después de la batalla, y para alguien que le interese.

-Je je je, tú no cambias, hermano. Quizás podría preguntarle también si tiene alguna amiga para ti.

-Ni lo intentes. Lo único que ahora mismo me interesa es...

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por proyectiles mágicos cayendo del cielo. Un escuadrón de alicornios demoniales bajaba en picada.

-¿En serio? ¿Realmente creen que su magia puede rivalizar con nuestro poder cósmico?-decía Eros burlonamente mientras él y los demás soldados devolvían el ataque.

En ese momento Thanos se percató de algo.

-Espera, no han herido a ninguno de nosotros. Están disparando a la colina de detrás nuestra.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Las piedras empezaron a caer. Todos consiguieron apartarse a tiempo, excepto Thanos. Un demonio hirió una de sus alas impidiéndole salir volando. Cuando comenzó la avalancha, las piedras le arrastraron a él también al fondo de la montaña. Unos minutos después, pudo contemplar que se hallaba rodeado de cadáveres de ambos bandos. Pero notó otra cosa. Un portal oscuro se abrió. Del interior, salió una figura equina con las alas negras, pero era lo único que se le distinguía, debido a la parca que llevaba. Thanos estaba muy malherido, y ni siquiera sabía si lo que veía era real, o una simple alucinación. De repente, notó como de los cuerpos empezaban a salir unas extrañas formas blancas hechas de humo. La alicornio se bajó la capucha, y Thanos pudo contemplar su rostro. Su pelaje azul marino, junto a su crin negra, y sus ojos carentes de emociones, le daban un aire triste. El extraño humo comenzó a formarse delante suya, mientras levantaba la pezuña, y empezó a absorberlo. En ese momento, la carne de la alicornio comenzó a desaparecer, quedando solos sus huesos. Después de unos momentos, volvió a entrar por el portal que había creado, y desapareció, a lo que Thanos volvía a perder la consciencia.

-Urgh, ¿Dónde estoy?

-Vaya, mira quien ha vuelto al mundo de los vivos. Tenías a padre muy preocupado.

Thanos se encontró encima de una camilla, en una tienda. Tenía el torso vendado, y su hermano se hallaba allí.

-Eros, ¿la has visto? ¿Dónde está ella?

-¿Ella? ¿De quien hablas?

-Era... era...-Thanos hizo memoria intentando identificar que podía ser la alicornio a la que vio, hasta que se dio cuenta.-La muerte.

* * *

Tras salir atravesando el muro de la biblioteca del castillo, ahora Thanos se encontraba en una zona alejada, flotando en el espacio encima de una roca. Inspiro, y dejar salir una enorme cantidad de energía que pulverizó toda roca en un radio de 100 kms.

"¿Qué vio en él?"-se preguntaba para sus adentros mientras se disponía a volver.


	5. Nuevos amigos

Thanos se hallaba viendo la pantalla de una de sus máquinas que había llevado al castillo de Annihilus, dejando salir grandes carcajadas.

-Jajaja, estos humanos, han mejorado mucho.

En ese momento, noto como alguien empezaba a entrar en la estancia.

-Oye Thanos...- entraba Annihilus de mal humor.

-Hmm, ¿ocurre algo?-le dijo con mala cara, recordando lo descubierto el día anterior.

-Si... dile a tu secuaz que Annihilus ha salido invicto por su propia mente y poder, el hecho de que es exterminado mundos débiles con mi horda es porque no son dignos de morir ante mi poder, en cambio si supiera que fui yo quien extermino a los Celestiales de todo el universo equestriano, pensaría dos veces antes de menospreciarme, créeme, no muchos viven tras cometer ese error.-decía aún en su estado.

-Je, que mal te sienta un simple comentario crítico. Por cierto, ya que estas aquí, yo quería comentarte otro asunto.

-¿Acerca del plan?, Annihilus creyó que ya había afinado los últimos detalles contigo anoche.

-No, simplemente, quería preguntarte... ¡¿Cómo la conseguiste?!-dijo cambiando su habitual tono tranquilo a uno de total furia.

-Tendras que ser especifico, he conseguido muchas cosas a través de los eones y te advierto que cuides tu tono.-decía poniéndose a la defensiva el alicornio demonial.

-Por eones yo la corteje. Masacre dimensiones enteras. Consumí galaxias, apague estrellas, y lo más parecido a una muestra de afecto por su parte que he recibido, fue una simple mirada. Dime, ¡¿cómo hiciste para ganarte el amor de la muerte?!

Annihilus cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa.

-No se de que hablas..- decía desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué no sabes de que hablo? ¿Qué no sabes de que hablo? No juegues conmigo, Annihilus. Investigado un poco, he sabido lo de vuestro matrimonio, y lo de vuestra desaparecida hija, así que no me intentes mentirme. ¿Qué vio en ti, que no hallo en mí?

-Tú jamas le diste lo que siempre quiso, un heredero, yo le prometí eso y que la realidad misma seria gobernada únicamente por ella, en cambio tu solo le dabas "regalos" como si ella fuera una mujer cualquiera.

Thanos se quedó atónito ante lo que le dijo.

-¿Un heredero? Así que solo se trataba de eso.

Como si su alma hubiera desaparecido de su cuerpo, Thanos cambio completamente.

-Bien, el pasado, pasado es. Y no pienso permitir que mis emociones interfieran en mis planes. Lo mejor será olvidar este asunto hasta que nuestro plan se halla completado.-dijo en un tono completamente frío, para después dejar salir una leve sonrisa.-Por cierto, revisando una dimensión humana, he encontrado algo que te puede interesar. Por lo visto ya han inventado la televisión, y me he enganchado a un programa llamado "1000 maneras de morir". Deberías verlo, es para partirse.

Encendió la pantalla, y salió de la habitación, dejando a Annihilus solo allí.

* * *

Un enorme portal se abrió en el cielo. Por el, salió una nave que tenía escrito en su lateral "Eternal Templar". Un alicornio negro observaba desde el castillo en Canterlot la escena.

-Parece que una de las naves ha vuelto.-decía Cazador.

-Sí, espero que M consiga detener a su hermano a tiempo.

Cazador se giró para ver a un pegaso entrar en la estancia.

-Onyx, me alegra verte. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Estoy buscando a Luna. ¿La has visto?

-Sí , hace un rato me la cruce y me preguntó si había visto a Celestia. Le dije que en su habitación. Está muy rara últimamente.

-¿Porque lo dices?-le pregunta el pegaso.

-Desde un par de días lleva comportándose de manera extraña, como si algo la hubiera asustado. Y hoy, cuando se ha enterado de la desaparición de Twilight, se ha encerrado en su habitación, y no ha vuelto a salir.

-No lo entiendo. Ella es una persona que suele conservar la calma ante cualquier situación. Tú, que eres el padre de su futuro hijo, y la conoces mejor, ¿qué crees que pueda preocuparla tanto?

-No lo se. No la había visto así de nerviosa, ni cuando lo de Annihilus.

* * *

Desde el balcón de su habitación, Celestia observaba la llegada del "Eternal Templar", mientras que con una pezuña se acariciaba su hinchado vientre.

-Me preguntó como se lo explicaremos a M cuando vuelva.-dijo Luna entrando en la habitación.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A la desaparición de Twilight, por supuesto.-le dijo un poco extrañada.-¿Has informado ya a Shining Armor sobre lo de su hermana?

-No, prefiero saber primero yo que ha pasado exactamente. He enviado a una parte del nuevo equipo especial de la guardia a investigar.

-¿Te refieres a esos ponys con capacidades "extraordinarias" de los que me has estado hablando?

-Sí, a ellos.

-No veo que necesidad tenemos de ello, ahora que Twilight y sus amigas son invencibles.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que le acaba de suceder, puede que no sea del todo así. Además, tú y yo conocemos a alguien que eso no le importaría.

-¿Aún piensas en aquella pesadilla?-le dijo Luna colocándole la pezuña en el hombro.

-Sí. No creo que se trate de un simple recuerdo reprimido que sale a la luz, sino de un sueño premonitorio. No quiero que mi bebe pase por la misma experiencia que pasamos nosotras. Aunque claro, tú tienes la suerte de que eras demasiado pequeña como para recordarlo.

-No creas. Aún así, a veces me viene a la cabeza los rostros de nuestros padres, de nuestro abuelo, e incluso de...

-No menciones su nombre siquiera. Dejo de ser parte de nuestra familia, desde el momento en el que decidió hacer lo que hizo.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, y la cabeza de cierto pegaso asomo por el marco.

-Siento interrumpiros.

-Onyx, amor, no importa. Solo estábamos hablando. Ahora salgo.

La puerta se cerró, mientras Luna se volvía a dirigir a su hermana.

-No puedes dejar que los traumas de nuestra infancia te definan, tia. Lo que paso no volverá a pasar, y el no va a volver. Olvida esos hechos, y sigue con tu actual vida.

Dicho esto, salió del cuarto, dejando a Celestia sola con sus recuerdos.

* * *

-Ya, ya. Mama va a volver, ya verás como no pasa nada.-decía una Celestia niña, mientras intentaba hacer que su hermana Luna dejara de llorar.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-¡Celestia!

-Mami, ¿qué ocurre?

-Te lo explicare luego. Coge a tu hermana, y súbete a mi lomo.

Celestia hizo lo que le ordeno su madre. Al salir, pudo ver a dos alicornios con armaduras doradas, que las escoltaron hasta una nave. Al elevarse, Celestia se asomó a una ventanilla, y vio como unas extrañas naves negras lanzaban proyectiles contra unos edificios de aspecto futurista desde la lejanía. La nave en las que ellas viajaban llego hasta un enorme palacio, y aterrizó en la entrada. Cuando se disponía a bajar, los guardias y la madre de Celestia y Lunase quedaron paralizadas al ver a la figura parada frente a la rampa.

* * *

-Un momento Onyx. Tengo que ir a nuestra habitación a coger una cosa.

Luna entro en su habitación, y abrió el cajón. Observó los tres rectángulos dorados y deformes que había en su interior, y al igual que su hermana, se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-"Te encontrare, mama. Te lo prometo."-dijo antes de volver a cerrar el cajón, y salir.

De lo que no se percato, fue del pequeño objeto mecánico, con aspecto de ojo, no mayor que un guisante, que la observaba.

* * *

-"Fíjate tú. Y yo que esperaba encontrarlas en una bóveda de seguridad en algún helicargador, o en el propio castillo. Pero no, la muy imprudente las guarda al margen del conocimiento de los demás en su cajón."-pensaba Thanos, mientras observaba la pantalla del panel de mando del Santuario.-"Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de mi dimensión natal. Y que sorpresas se lleva uno. Va a ser un bonito reencuentro."

Y con una sonrisa maliciosa, salió del puente de mando.

* * *

Las mane-six, menos Twilight, junto con sus novios y Spike, fueron a recibir a los ponys que bajaron del carruaje. Uno era un alicornio. Llevaba una armadura de estilo nórdico, y un casco plateado con dos alas a los laterales. Lo que más sobresalía, era el martillo que llevaba en su cintura. Junto a él, se hallaba un pony de tierra más pequeño, con un traje amarillo y negro, que tapaba parte de su rostro con una máscara.

-Saludos, héroes y heroínas de Ponyville. Soy Thor, hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard, y he sido enviado aquí junto a mi compañero de batallas Lobezno, para ayudaros a encontrar a vuestra desaparecida amiga.

-Agradecemos que la princesa Celestia les haya enviado para ayudarnos, pero, sin ofender, ¿en que puede ayudarnos ustedes?-les dijo Applejack.

-Pues porque él es un estupendo rastreador.-le respondió señalando a Lobezno.

-Basta de charlas. Cuanto más esperemos, más difícil será seguir el rastro. ¿Dónde la visteis por última vez?-preguntó Lobezno de forma cortante.

-En la biblioteca. Siganme.-dijo Spike de forma tajante, preocupado como estaba por ella.

Al llegar allí, Lobezno empezó a olfatear el aire ante la mirada atónita del resto del grupo. Antes de que nadie pudiera preguntarle que hacía, habló.

-Alguien vino aquí, y ella se marcho acompañándola. Claramente se trata de una yegua.-salió por la puerta, y siguió olfateando.-Fueron en dirección al bosque Everfree.

-¿Y porque iba a querer nadie ir allí?-preguntaba Rarity.

-No lo sabremos hasta que vayamos.

Cuando se fueron alejando del pueblo, ninguno se fijo en la figura disfrazada que los observaba.

-Vaya, que te parece. Me vengo a pasar un tiempo en este pueblo hasta encontrar la forma de entrar en Canterlot e ir a por él, y sale de la ciudad justo para ir a donde estoy yo. Si esto no es el destino, no se que lo sera.

Una vez entraron en la espesura del bosque, las mane-six, Spike y sus novios fuero siguiendo a Lobezno y Thor. Ellas se acercaron a sus novios, sobretodo Fluttershy, a quien Blulk cubrió con su ala para que estuviera tranquila. Pinkie no sabía porque, pero no podía evitar fijarse en sus amigas y sentir algo que creía que era... envidia. Finalmente Lobezno se detuvo.

-Muchos olores nuevos, pero no es ninguna criatura que haya conocido antes. Hay unas pisadas muy extrañas alrededor de esta zona, y marcas de quemado en los troncos.-se acerco al medio, toco el suelo con su pezuña, y se la acerco a la nariz.-Sangre, de vuestra amiga.

Todas se horrorizaron al oír esto, pero solo Rainbow se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Quieres decir que la han...?

-Todavía es pronto para decirlo. Curioso, solo hay sangre de una, y solo hay un rastro de huida. La otra se quedo quieta en su sitio.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunta Blulk.

-Que fuese quien fuese quien la trajo aquí, era alguien en quien confiaba, y le traiciono.-dijo Pablo.

Las expresiones de sorpresa y confusión no tardaron. Mientras tanto, Lobezno siguió el rastro entre los matorrales hasta un acantilado. Olfateo el aire y miro abajo, para luego volver junto los demás.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-le pregunto Thor.

-No, he perdido el rastro. Volvamos a Ponyville.

Los demás se dieron la vuelta preocupados por Twilight, mientras los novios de las mane-six intentaban consolarlas. De repente Lobezno se detuvo un momento, y pensó "Oh no, él otra vez no." Acelero el paso hasta ponerse a la altura de Blulk.

-Eh, grandullón, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Ehm, claro.

-Cuando lleguemos a la altura de ese árbol, ponte a zarandearlo.

Y sin decir nada más, se adelantó un poco. A Blulk le extraño esta petición, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Al empezar a zarandear el árbol, una figura de rojo y negro cayo de entre las ramas más altas al suelo.

-Ouchie.-fue lo único que dijo...

-Deadpool, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-le preguntó Lobezno sacando las garras de la pezuña derecha, mientras cogía por el cuello a Deadpool con la otra.

-Oh, pues vengo a pedirte lo mismo de siempre.

-Por última vez, no pienso hacerlo.

-Oh, vamos, Lobie. Tanto te cuesta hacerme ese simple favor.

-Deadpool, o te largas, o...

-¿Qué harás? ¿Me matarás?

Lobezno simplemente soltó un gruñido, guardo las garras, y le dio la espalda.

-Disculpe.-le dijo Fluttershy amablemente-Si tiene usted algún problema, quizás alguna de nosotras le pueda ayudar.

-Nah, gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no te veo como la clase de persona que me pueda ayudar. Pero quizás uno de vuestros chicos sí.

-Bueno, depende del favor que sea.-le dijo Pablo.

-Oh, en realidad se trata de algo sencillo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Deadpool se lanzó a por Pablo, que segundos antes cogió a Gelidar y paró su golpe.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Deadpool siguió atacándole, a medida que Pablo paraba sus golpes. En un momento dado, Harmony fue a por él, pero Deadpool fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! Nos ofrecemos a ayudarlo y nos ataca.

-No, lo hace porque es la única manera de que le deis lo que quiere.-dijo Lobezno.

-¿Y que quiere?-pregunta Burning Spades.

-Morir.-dijo Deadpool.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Je, ¿es una broma? Si eso es lo que quieres, suicidate, cuélgate de un árbol. Tan sencillo como eso.-dijo Blulk.

-Para mi no es tan fácil.-le respondió.

-¿Porque?-preguntó.

-Por esto.-dijo Lobezno.

¡SNIKT!

Todos vieron como del pecho de Deadpool surgían las garras de Lobezno. Guardó las garras, y el cuerpo de Deadpool cayo al suelo. Cuando iba a seguir su camino, Pablo se interpuso.

-¿Acabas de matar a un pony a sangre fría, y te marchas sin más?

-No sabes nada, mortal.-dijo Thor siguiendo a Lobezno.-Deberías volver a mirar.

Todos se giraron para ver a Deadpool en pie de nuevo son ningún rasguño.

-Me ha rascado el corazón desde dentro. En fin, si me disculpáis, necesito ir al pueblo para encontrar un sitio donde dormir.

-Yo podría ayudarte con eso.-le dijo inocentemente Pinkie Pie-Los señores Cake alquilan una habitación en el Sugar Cube Corner, y en Ponyville no hay hoteles.

-¿En serio? Vivir en una pastelería, mi sueño de infancia hecho realidad. De acuerdo. ¿Dónde queda ese Sugar Cube Corner?

-Yo te acompaño.

-Ahm, Pinkie, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-le dijo Applejack.

-Claro.-dijo acercándose.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-le pregunta Rainbow en voz baja.

-¿Vas a llevarte a un pony peligroso y suicida a tu casa?-le dijo Rarity.

-Oh, vamos chicas. No le hemos visto hacer daño a nadie, además, ¿veis lo deprimido que está? Que mejor que una de mis fiestas para animarlo.

-Sí, pero...

-¿Nos vamos ya?-dijo Deadpool apareciendo en medio.

-¿Cómo has...?

-Claro, Deadpool. Hasta ahora chicas.

Las chicas y sus novios se quedaron mirando como se iba junto Deadpool.

-Sabéis, en cierto sentido, ese pony se parece un poco a Pinkie.-dijo Fluttershy.

* * *

Twilight empezó a recuperar la conciencia. Lo único que notaba era que su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido, y la venda que envolvía completamente el torso y las alas. Se incorporo levemente para ver que había a su alrededor. Vio que se encontraba en el fondo de una cueva. En cuanto empezó a recordar lo ocurrido y lo que había a su alrededor, se fijo en que había una especie de estatua junto a la entrada de la cueva. Parecía un pájaro, pero sus alas eran mecánicas, y su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de cuero y metal. Luego se percató de otras dos cosas: el brillo amarillo de sus ojos, y que no era una estatua. Cuando la criatura ladeo la cabeza observándola, ella se asusto, y le lanzó un rayo con su cuerno justo a un ojo. La criatura se cubrió. El rayo no solo no le había hecho daño, sino que parecía haberle enfurecido, ya que sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y se lanzo a por ella. Twilight cerró los ojos y se cubrió esperando el golpe, pero en ese momento, empezó a sonar música de silbador. Twilight abrió los ojos, y vio que los ojos de la criatura eran verdes, y se enfocaba en una figura humana femenina que entraba a la cueva. El enorme pájaro agacho la cabeza, y ella le acaricio.

-Tranquila, Songbird no te hará daño, a menos que se sienta amenazado.-dijo ella acercándose Twilight.

-¿Que hago aquí? ¿Quién eres?-decía Twilight a la defensiva.

-Hice que te trajera para ponerte a salvo, y respecto a mí.-dijo la figura saliendo de las sombras.-Me llamo Elizabeth.


	6. Vuelta de entre los muertos

En el centro de la realidad misma se encontraban varias deidades que representaban las facetas de la realidad.

La principal era una alicornio de crin café y con una cutie mark de una pluma en un tintero. A la derecha de esa alicornio, la enorme figura casi etérea de un ser con forma de pony, que parecía estar formado por el espacio del vacío mismo, excepto por su rostro medio oscurecido de tono azul. A la izquierda de este, la figura de una yegua con un traje amarillo cubierto con una red negra. Y a la izquierda de la primer alicornio, un enorme ser dorada sentado en un trono, con la cabeza flotando separada del cuerpo, y formada por cuatro rostros, tres tapados con una tela morada. Todos se hallaban sentado alrededor de otra figura. La misma muerte.

-Atención, convoco esta junta con la presencia de las entidades, Infinito, Eternidad y el Tribunal Viviente y yo la señora suprema Laurent Faust, para determinar las acciones que han ocurrido por la influencia de la acusada, Muerte ¿qué tienes que alegar en tu defensa?

Un ser de aspecto cadavérico apareció junto a la muerte, enfundado en una armadura dorada y oxidada.

-La señora muerte no ha tenido nada que ver en los acontecimientos que se avecinan. Ellas es consciente como todos, de que sin vida, ella tampoco podría existir.

-¡MENTIRA!- exclamaba Eternidad furioso.-Ella ha sido responsable de la creación de esos monstruos que se proclaman deidades.

-Ella manipulo al ser conocido como Thanos desde que era un infante y también fue ella quien altero mentalmente al ser conocido como Annihilus al secuestrar a su propia hija y haciéndolo creer que estaba muerta.-agrego Infinito.

-Ella es responsable de sus ideas, pero no de sus acciones. A pesar de la confianza depositada en ellos, se ha visto defraudada.-dijo el ser en nombre se su señora.

-Solo aclaramos que la razón de esta reunión es que debido a sus acciones, ella se hará cargo de solucionar este conflicto por dos razones...- iniciaba Laurent.

-Uno... no tenemos permitido interactuar con los ponys...-dice el Tribunal Viviente.

-Dos... tu ocasionaste esto... y por eso lo arreglaras, o seras destituida por tu propia hija...-dice Infinito.

-Y agradece de que no la convertiste en un monstruo como su padre.-finalizo Eternidad.

-Mi señora está tan atada como vosotros en este escenario, pero hay una pieza del tablero cósmico que fue sacada del escenario de la vida antes de tiempo, por su marido. Solo mi señora tiene la capacidad para poder traerlo de vuelta, y volver el equilibrio a la existencia. Pero necesita vuestra autoridad para hacerlo. Solo lo podrá hacer si todos están conformes.

Las cuatro deidades se miraron entre si asintiendo.

-Tienes nuestro permiso, pero mientras no abuses de nuestra confianza y sea quien sea que traigas del abismo de tu reino garantice la supervivencia de todos.-concluye Laurent Faust.

La muerte solo exhalo, y de su boca salió un humo azul que se poso en su pezuña. Tras decir unas palabras casi inaudibles, el humo cobro vida, y atravesando las realidades, llegó hasta su antiguo receptáculo.

* * *

En medio de una selva al pie de una montaña se encontraba el esqueleto de un pony de tierra con una armadura azul y un casco dorado en su cráneo. Pero en ese instante el humo azul cubrió el esqueleto, haciendo que sus órganos y músculos volvieran a aparecer para finalizar con su piel, tomando finalmente la forma de un pony joven de color café, e incluso su armadura estaba como nueva.

-¡Whoa!-decía levantándose de golpe tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.-¿Qué paso?, ¿cómo es que estoy joven de nuevo... y vivo?-decía mirando sus pezuñas.

-Quizás yo pueda resolver tus dudas.

Al lado de Nova, había la figura de un enorme pony, con el pelaje blanco, una enorme cabeza calva, y una vestimenta similar a la de los antiguos romanos.

-¿Y tú eres?- decía mirándolo extrañado.

-Yo soy Uatu, el Vigilante. Soy el encargado de vigilar el planeta llamado Tellus en la frecuencia dimensional 616. Mi labor es recopilar todos los datos sobre los hechos más trascendentales. Dime, dado que hay un límite hasta lo que te puedo desvelar, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que ya tenia como 67 años, y Afterlife me había pedido criarla a su versión infante y la de su hermano, o ese era el plan hasta que Annihilus recobro la memoria y rompió el hechizo de Afterlife y luego se volvió... después solo vi oscuridad hasta que desperté, otra vez rejuvenecido y me encuentro ahora contigo.

-Verás, mi raza ha jurado vigilar el cosmos, pero jamás intervenir en los desastres cósmicos. Pero dado que por primera vez en su vida, Annihilus y su aliado están cerca de conseguir sus propósitos, nos hemos visto forzados a revelar nuestra existencia, e intervenir. Y tú eres una pieza fundamental en impedir el completo genocidio estelar.-le dijo, mientras un portal se abría a su lado.-Ve, y vuelve a ese mundo, para poder alertar a sus campeones, y salvar a los campeones de la vida y a la existencia misma.

-Espera, antes de partir... ¿sabes donde está Afterlife?

-Se halla en gran peligro, en posesión de su hermano. Por ahora Annihilus la ha mantenido con vida, pero su actual aliado es alguien al que no le gusta correr riesgos, así que su destino no es seguro.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber... gracias.-y sin perder mas tiempo sale volando hacia el portal atravesándolo y cerrándose al instante.

* * *

En Ponyville, todo transcurría con normalidad. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity paseaban por Ponyville, preocupadas por su amiga Twilight.

-¿Creéis que estará bien?-preguntaba Rarity.

-Eso espero, por su bien, y por el de quien le haya hecho esto.-decía Rainbow Dash enfurecida.

-Estoy tan preocupada por ella. Cuando ese tal Lobezno dijo lo del rastro de su sangre que había encontrado, me asuste tanto que no he podido dormir bien en todo este tiempo.-decía Fluttershy.

-Vamos, vamos.-decía Applejack intentando animar a las demás.-Seguro que está bien, quiero decir, es Twilight, y ahora todas nosotras somos invencibles, ¿qué le podría ir mal?

-Bueno, a todo esto, ¿habéis visto a Pinkie Pie? No la he vuelto a ver desde que ayer se fue con aquel tipo tan raro.-preguntaba Rainbow-No me fío de lo que ese tipo pueda hacer.

-Pues a mí me pareció buena persona, aunque estaba un tanto deprimido.-decía Flutershy.

-Oh, por favor Fluttershy. ¿No viste como ayer atacó a Pablo?-dijo Applejack.-Yo tampoco me fío, creo que deberíamos vigilarlo.

Dicho esto, todas se fueron de camino al Sugar Cube Corner. Al llegar allí, entraron, y...

-¡AAAAAAAAH!

...oyeron un estremecedor grito desde la cocina.

-¡Pinkie!

Todas entraron a la cocina, para encontrarse con... una enorme montaña de cherrychangas.

-Ah, me encanta el olor de 20.344 chimicherrychangas por la mañana. Huele a... victoria.-dijo Deadpool dándole vueltas a la sarten.

-Hola chicas.-dijo Pinkie apareciendo por una esquina.-¿Queréis desayunar con nosotros?

-Querida, no te lo tomes a mal, pero, ¿no te parece que es demasiada comida para tan poca gente?-dijo Rarity.

-Bueno, es que pensé que a ellos también le apetecería.

-¿Adonde señalas? Ahí no hay nadie.-dijo Rainbow.

-Espera un momento.-dijo Deadpool uniéndose a la conversación.-¿Tú también puedes verlos?

-¿Tú puedes?-le pregunto Pinkie emocionada.

-Je, eres la única persona que he conocido aparte de las voces de mi cabeza que puede hacerlo.-le contesto entusiasmado.

-¿Tú también oyes voces? A mi me pasa constantemente.

-Pinkie, creo que esto va a ser el inicio de una gran amistad.-dijo cogiéndola por el cuello.

-Fluttershy, creo que ayer tenías razón.-le dijo en voz baja Applejack.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que estos dos se parecen, y mucho.

En ese mismo momento, una estela dorada entro derribando la montaña de cherrychanga. Mientras todas se pusieron a volar a la altura del techo para esquivar la avalancha, Pinki Pie y Deadpool se pusieron a deslizarse por el como si un montículo de nieve se tratara. Una vez hubo terminado, todas aterrizaron para observar a la figura que salía de enmedio.

-¿Nova?

-Ah, hola chicas. Lamento la entrada tan estrepitosa, pero tenía algo muy urgente que...-se quedo unos segundos callado, y luego preguntó-¿Y él quien es?

-Es Deadpool, nuestro nuevo amigo.-dijo Pinkie, abrazándose al cuello de Deadpool.

-No se porque, pero me suena de algo.

-Oh, me lo dice todo el mundo. Me confunden muy a menudo con el príncipe Blueblood.-dijo Deadpool, mientras pensaba "Menos mal que no recuerda bien lo de aquel trabajillo en el mundo de los Nova Corps."

-"¿Te refieres a aquella misión de espionaje y robo con sigilo, que acabo en voladura de la mitad de los barracones?"-dijo una de las voces de su cabeza.

-"Sí, a eso."

-Bueno, tenemos problemas muy graves.-volvió Nova al tema.-Me temo que Annihilus ha regresado.

Todas se quedaron mudas de espanto y sorpresa ante sus palabras.

-Chicas.-dijo Rarity-Entonces, ¿es posible que fuera él quien ha secuestrado a... Twilight?

-¡¿Twilight ha desaparecido?!-exclamó Nova.

Ante este pensamiento, todas se horrorizaron aún más, totalmente preocupadas por la vida de su mejor amiga.

* * *

-Me temo que debemos estar preparados para cualquier problema.

Celestia se encontraba hablando con un pony terrestre envuelto en un traje con los colores de la bandera Equestriana, que portaba un escudo con el símbolo oficial del reino.

-No se preocupe, su majestad. Los vengadores harán todo lo posible para ayudar a defender el reino.-decía seguro de si mismo el capitán Equestria.

-No lo dudo, capitán. Su equipo es el mejor...

En ese momento, un guardia entró, y le dijo algo a la princesa al oido.

-Capitán, ¿podríamos continuar esta reunión más tarde? Tengo una audiencia con el príncipe Shining Armor.

-Como desee, su majestad.-dijo reverenciandola, para luego salir de la habitación.

En ese momento, entró Shining Armor visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Twilight?

-Tranquilízate, Shining Armor. Por ahora desconocemos su paradero.

-Tengo que encontrarla. Tengo que salvarla.-no paraba de repetir medio histérico.

-Escúchame, estoy segura de que se encuentra bien, pero poniéndote nervioso no vas a ayudarla en nada.

-Pero, es mi hermana pequeña, mi deber es cuidar de ella.

-Ahora tienes una familia. Tus deberes y obligaciones están con tu esposa y tu hija. Cuando tengamos más noticias de su paradero, serás el primero en ser informado. Pero hasta entonces, te aseguro que no descansaremos hasta encontrarla. Vuelve al imperio de cristal, y descansa.

Tras una larga discusión, Celestia consiguió acabar convenciéndolo de que volviera a su imperio, pero lo cierto, es que ella no estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de decirle.

* * *

Thanos observaba sus máquinas en el santuario, cuando un control empezó a pitar. Observó las pantallas unos segundos, y con una expresión entre la furia y el descontento, dijo:

-Ya tardaban en actuar.

Acto seguido, abrió un portal hasta el castillo de Annihilus, encontrando al demonio en su trono.

-Puede que tengamos problemas, y de los gordos.

-¿Ahora que?, ¿las patéticas formas de vida se están peleando en otra ridícula guerra o que?-decía el alicornio demonial rodando los ojos.

-Me temo que ahora se han visto implicados seres que a su lado, nosotros somos lo que las "patéticas formas de vida", como tú llamas, son a nosotros.

Annihilus cambio su expresión a una seria.

-Te estoy escuchando.

-Afortunadamente, no pueden intervenir directamente, pero si no actuamos pronto, todos nuestros planes podrían venirse abajo.

-Para tu suerte mi horda siempre esta lista para la pelea, solo dime, ¿que fue lo que hizo que te inquietaras de esta manera? No pienso que unas deidades que no pueden tocarnos sean solo tu preocupación.

-Ooooh, no, Annihilus. Me temo que no lo comprendes. No estamos hablando de simples deidades, sino de las mismas encarnaciones de la existencia. El problema es que no pueden interferir en asuntos mortales, pero en determinados momentos, si ven la urgencia, pueden hacerlo. Y nosotros podemos llegar a ser uno de esos momentos. Con una ínfima parte de su poder podrían deshacerse de nosotros. Tu horda de la aniquilación sería... aniquilada, en cuestión de nanosegundos. Solo existe un poder con el que podamos defendernos y librarnos de esta amenaza.

-¿Cuál?-decía intrigado el alicornio negro.

-Las gemas del infinito. Me temo que debemos adelantar nuestros planes inmediatamente. ¿En cuanto podría estar lista tu horda de la aniquilación?

-De inmediato.-dicho esto sale del cuarto.

-Bien.-Thanos utiliza un comunicador.-Controlador, prepara a tus cabezas mortales.-dicho esto, sonrió, y dijo-Siempre es bueno volver a la dimensión natal de uno.


	7. Que empiece la guerra

**Este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora con diferencia, y cuenta con una par de cameos especiales. Que lo disfrutéis. **

* * *

-¿A dónde vas Thanos?–exclamo Annihilus alistando a su horda.

-Solo voy por algo que nos puede ayudar un poco.–dijo para transportarse a lo que ahora era el puente de una nave que flotaba sobre un enorme océano.–Vaya y yo pensaba que no había nadie como yo en este mundo.–dijo Thanos al mismo tiempo que simplemente se acercaba a espaldas de G, solo para ser apuntado por un light rifle de un Prometeo.

-Ya déjalo mi guardia.–dijo G sin voltearse, el prometeo bajo su arma escondiéndose en las sombras.–Veo que mi intervención en estos mundos no fue imperceptible. ¿Vienes a detenerme?

-No.-respondió con calma a la vez que examinaba el lugar.–Aún me parece increíble que controles esta tecnología.–sonrió al ver que el alicornio levantaba un poco la cabeza para verlo.-Sí, conozco la ciencia de los Forerunner, pero jamás supe dominarla al 100%.

-¿Y?–respondió secamente.–Tampoco yo la conozco toda, solo voy sobre la marcha.–se levantó mirando a Thanos, el cual solo se quedó viéndolo –Si no vienes a detenerme ¿a qué has venido?

-A ofrecerte unirte a nosotros.–G alzo una ceja.–No eres el único que desea destruir Equestria. ¿Qué te parece esta propuesta?–se dio la vuelta dejando a G pensar la idea.–Piénsalo, tu junto con nosotros podríamos poner fin a ese mundo sin problemas.

-Parece atractiva.–respondió sin moverse.–Pero la tengo que rechazar, desconozco tus razones, o simplemente no me importan, yo tengo una razón y tú tienes la tuya.–Thanos se volteó mirando a los ojos al Alicornio.–Yo ahí podría estorbarles, y el hecho que me pidas ayuda me dice que hay algo en lo que no contaste, y esperas que yo lo parchee.

-Me ofendes con tal afirmación.–respondió Thanos.–Pero igualmente respeto una negativa tan clara y respetuosa.–se dio la vuelta.–Solo espero que no te arrepientas.

-Como apreciar un buen vino si no se ha probado uno malo, como apreciar un buen amigo sino se ha tenido un enemigo, como apreciar el amor sino se ha odiado, por lo tanto como apreciar la vida sino hay muerte.–dijo G a la vez que un Watcher le daba una especie de esfera azul que colocaba en una consola.

-Entonces no volveré a venir.–abrió un portal, caminado hacia él.–Desconozco si lograrás algo con esto, pero te deseo suerte.

-Y yo deseo que no las subestimes.–Thanos detuvo su marcha.–Por algo ellas son ellas, pueden encontrar la luz, aún sumidas en la más infinita oscuridad.–Thanos solo se dio la vuelta desapareciendo de la nave.–Respetar a tu adversario, es empezar a ganar la guerra.-y sin mas volvió a sus actividades.

* * *

En el imperio de cristal, Candance se hallaba cuidando de su hija recién nacida. Ambas se hallaban en el castillo, con Skyla en su cuna. En ese momento se escucho un enorme ruido parecido a un trueno. A Candance le extraño, ya que los pegasos que habían ido a vivir al imperio no habían programado lluvia para ese día. Pensó en ir al balcón a ver, pero se olvido de ello en cuanto su hija empezó a llorar. Sí lo hubiera hecho, habría visto el enorme portal que se abrió en el cielo. Cuando los ponys que circulaban por la calle se pararon a observar, no tardaron en aparecer. Cientos de insectos salían del agujero. La horda de la aniquilación había llegado.

* * *

Puente del Guardian of the Harmony

-"Alerta, detectada fractura deliespacial."

Erick se acercó a la consola de mando, mientras los operarios se preparaban.

-¿Qué? El resto de las naves no debería empezar a volver hasta dentro de... Oh no. Esto no son las naves. ¡Atención a todo el mundo, alerta roja!-dijo alejándose de la pantalla, donde se observaba el imperio de cristal desde lejos, siendo asediado por cientos de insectos.

* * *

Ponyville

Blulk caminaba por el pueblo, hasta que se detuvo a sentarse en una fuente. Observando su reflejo, se puso a pensar.

-"Genial, pretendía hacerlo ayer, pero ahora con la desaparición de Twilight, tendré que esperar hasta que las cosas se calmen. De todos modos, cuando esto acabe, me asegurare de que nada nos interrumpa a Fluttershy y a mi cuando..."

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando oyó el trote de alguien acercándose. Se levantó de la fuente, y vio como Fluttershy se acercaba.

-¡Oh, cariño, gracias a Celestia que te encuentro!-dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Blulk.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porque estás llorando?-le preguntó él mientras la abrazaba.

-Hace un momento Nova llegó, y nos dijo que Annihilus había vuelto. Entonces nos separamos para ir a avisar a los demás e ir a Canterlot.-dijo sollozando.

-¿Y por eso estás así?

-Es que, nunca había estado tan asustada. Las dos veces que vino estuvimos muy cerca de morir, y justo ahora ha desaparecido Twilight. ¿Y si ha sido él? ¿Y si la ha... para después ir a por las demás?

-Eh, mírame.-dijo Blulk levantandole la barbilla con la pezuña para verle a los ojos.-Twilight está bien, estoy seguro. Además, se supone que ahora sois invencibles, y sabes que yo estaré ahí para protegerte cuando sea necesario.

Fluttershy sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Blulk se las limpiaba. En ese momento ella cerró los ojos y empezó a acercar su rostro al suyo. Blulk hizo lo mismo. Justo antes de que ambos se besaran el hacha de Pablo cayo entre ambos clavándose en la fuente empezando a congelar el agua de esta.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!-decía Blulk volteándose hacía de donde vino el hacha, pero lo que vio era a un humano de aspecto nativo de ojos grises viéndolo con furia con una espada en la mano mientras Pablo corría a él.

-¡Cuidado con ese asesino en serie!-grita Pablo corriendo hacia ellos, para saltar contra la espalda del indio quien se agacho mientras este estaba sobre él para lanzarlo por el aire sobre la fuente congelada para ser atrapado en el aire por Blulk. Todos veían como el humano le apuntaba a Blulk y a Pablo con la espada mientras este último ya estaba sobre el piso y arrancaba su arma de la fuente rompiendo el hielo que la rodeaba.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Blulk poniéndose en guardia.

El indio solo los miraba sin expresión alguna.

–Cuando acabe con ustedes lo sabrás.

Comienza a caminar hacia atrás mientras que los dos caminaban a él alejándose de la fuente. De repente el indio ataca con la espada pero se detiene al ver que un escudo amarillo hecho por Fluttershy apareció rodeándolos a su amigo y a su novio, pero este blandió la espada contra el campo de fuerza y cuando lo toco este desapareció. Pablo ataco con el hacha la cual fue detenida por la espada apagando la esencia fría que lo rodeaba. Blulk tratando de dar una coz con las patas delanteras por la espalda del extraño es esquivado por este mismo dando media vuelta sobre su eje para golpear su lomo con la espada.

-Buen corte. Pero el truco cuando peleas conmigo no esta en herirme, sino en mantener la herida.-dijo Blulk mientras la herida se cerraba lentamente.

Pablo blandió su hacha por la espalda desnuda del indio, pero este giro tomándola del mango para girar sobre la espalda de Pablo arrebatándole el hacha una vez más terminando por ponerle la espada en el cuello.

–Buen intento.-dice el indio con la espada en el cuello del gigante.

-Ya es suficiente.-dice Harmony desenfundando su espada haciendo aparecer su armadura y comenzando a levitar.

-No, no lo es.-dice el indio antes de arrojar el hacha al piso dejándola encrestada en este y alejándose de Pablo mientras Blulk se ponía de pie, los tres comienzan a rodar al extraño mientras sus novias veían preocupadas la escena.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunta el gran pegaso negro estirando sus alas preparándose para atacar.

-¿Y osas preguntar?-responde furioso antes de ver a Fluttershy.

Ya cegado por la ira corre hacia Blulk con la espada en ambas manos, pero Harmony dispara un rayo multicolor hacia él, quien pone la espada como defensa haciendo que el rayo de luz desapareciera como si nunca hubiera existido ante la mirada asombrada del caballero. El pegaso negro despega esquivando al humano quien salto para tratar de atraparlo pero solo logro caer a centímetros de la cara de Fluttershy quien lo veía asustada, este sintió que los 4 segundos viendo a sus ojos azules fueron como una eternidad, pero antes de darse cuenta el pegaso negro volo con fuerza contra él. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, el indio solo recibió el golpe con la espalda tratando de ponerse lo más firme posible para no caer sobre la alicornio amarilla delante del él mientras gritaba de dolor por los pesados cascos en su espalda.

-¡Aléjate de mi novia!-grita Blulk volviendo a plantarse.

Los ojos del extraño se dilataron y antes de recibir el ataque del pegaso se volteo saltando sobre este transformado en el gigantesco lobo que era realmente estrellando al pony contra el piso y rugiéndole con gran furia mostrándole los colmillos que eran más grandes que los cascos de un pony normal.

-Quítate de encima, bola de pelo albina.

El pegaso le golpeo en el estómago con sus pezuñas traseras, mandándolo lejos. El lobo se levanto transformándose en humano y desenfundando su espada deteniendo la de Harmony que al contacto con la suya el brillo que la rodeaba desapareció junto con su armadura. El indio solo lo pateo en el pecho alejándolo y esquivando el hacha de Pablo una y otra vez quedándose parado en el mismo lugar solo moviendo el tronco. Al notar esto, Pablo mueve la gelidar a los pies del agresor quien da un salto mortal hacia atrás y al caer detiene el corte de Harmony. Se agacha para esquivar el corte de Pablo y levanta la espada deteniendo el golpe de Blulk, mientras la tierra se pulverizaba bajo sus pies. Los tres estaban rodeando al extraño tratando de dañarlo, pero este solo detenía o esquivaba sus ataques, pero al mismo tiempo este solo podía dar uno que otro golpe ocasional cuando tenia la oportunidad.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- se escucha una voz tan fuerte que casi rompe los vidrios del pueblo.

Al Harmony, Blulk y Pablo taparse los oídos por la fuerte voz, el extraño tenia una oportunidad, pero seria deshonroso, así que salto y puso su pie sobre Blulk dándose más impulso para dar un gran salto fuera del círculo de enemigos a su alrededor del lado opuesto de donde venia esa voz terminando en guardia, pero la bajo al ver a la princesa Luna bajando de entre las nubes.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunta la princesa ya en el piso.

-¿Princesa Luna?-pregunta el extraño viéndola.

Lentamente se le acerca la princesa al humano mientras los otros tres se ponían en guardia.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-¿Qué si nos conocemos?-pone la punta de la espada en la funda.–Claro, eres mi tatarabuela.-dice antes de enfundar la espada.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, mientras veían llegar a Rainbow y Pinkie junto Nova y Deadpool.

-Chicas, ¿os importaría acompañarme? Necesito hablar con vosotras a solas?

-Nosotras también queríamos hablar con usted.-le dijo Apllejack.

-Perfecto. Salvaje, acompáñanos.

GS volvió a transformarse en lobo, y se dispuso a seguir a la princesa junto las amigas de Twilight. Cuando se acercó a Fluttershy, Blulk no pudo evitar echar un bufido de molestia. Al cabo de unos momentos, las chicas, la princesa y GS se reunieron en la biblioteca de Twilight.

-Muy bien, lobo. ¿Podrías explicarme exactamente que es eso de que soy tu tatarabuela y quien eres?

En ese momento, el lobo les explico toda su vida. Como conoció a Fluttershy, su vida, el torneo, y como Star Swirl el barbudo le llevo a esta y otras dimensiones y épocas.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo porque te pusiste así al ver a Blulk junto a Fluttershy.-dijo Applejack, viendo que la susodicha se avergonzaba un poco.

-Bueno, luego podemos ayudarte a volver a tu mundo. Los humanos tienen dicha tecnología. Ahora decidme, ¿qué buscabais decirme vosotras?-preguntó Luna.

-Princesa, me temo que sea posible que Annihilus haya regresado.-dijo Rarity visiblemente preocupada.

-Lo se.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como...?

-Hace un momento el imperio de cristal fue atacado por la horda de la aniquilación, acompañados de unas extrañas criaturas. Vine aquí para alertaros, e ir a Canterlot.

El cuerno de Luna comenzó a iluminarse.

-Princesa, espere. Primero debemos...

Tarde. El grupo ya se había ido de la biblioteca, y habían vuelto a Canterlot.

* * *

-¿Así que dices que ese sujeto os ataco sin motivo?-le pregunto Nova a Pablo.

-Sí. Me quito el hacha, y casi se la clava a Blulk.

-¿Quién?

-Ah, sí, tú no le conoces. Es ese pegaso negro de aquí. El que es tres veces tú.

Nova se giró para mirarle.

-Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿donde está...?

En ese momento, el silbido del viento mientras algo metálico lo cortaba se dejo oír. Frente a ellos, aterrizó un pony de tierra rojo con una armadura plateada, con tres gemas rojas como fuente de alimentación. Tenía unas alas mecánicas retráctiles y un pequeño cuerno en la frente.

-¿Burning? ¿Eres tú?-le preguntó Blulk.

-Sí.-dijo quitándose el casco.-Viendo la tecnología de los humanos, la utilice para mejorar el diseño del pony de acero, y quise probarlo.

-Vaya, pues lucís un aspecto gallardo, sir Burning.-le dijo Harmony.

-Tener una de esas me facilitaría mucho el trabajo.-comentó Deadpool.

-Tú eres el pony del otro día. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No lo se. Los autores contaban con una distracción antes que tener que dar una justificación a mi presencia.

-¿Autores? ¿De que estás hablan...?

Un portal dimensional se abrió, dejando ver la figura de un alicornio azul entrando por él.

-Así que sois vosotros. He de decir que me esperaba algo mejor.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Pablo.

-Thanos.-dijo Nova.

-¿Quién?

-Vaya, parece que los Nova Corps aún me recuerdan. -dijo Thanos.-Supongo que sabrás más o menos que busco aquí.

-Sí, perfectamente.

Nova se lanzó a por él. Pero cuando estaba a centímetros de su rostro, Thanos lo golpeó con un rayo que le mandó al otro extremo de la plaza.

-¿Quién sigue?-preguntó burlonamente Thanos.

-Blulk,-dijo Pablo.-aplastalo.

Blulk se lanzó a por Thanos, y le soltó un derechazo capaz de partir una montaña en dos. Thanos solo giró levemente el rostro, y escupió un poco de sangre.

-Vale, mi turno.

¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!

-Jah. ¿A eso le llamas golpe? Ni lo he notado.-dijo Bluk, tras lo cual, cayó en redondo contra el suelo.

-Suficiente. No permitiré que cometas más fechorías, villano.

Harmony lanzó un rayo a Thanos con su espada, a lo que él respondió lanzandole otro. Casi nada más empezar el choque, el rayo de Harmony comenzó a retroceder, hasta que el rayo de energía cósmica de Thanos le golpeó. En ese momento, Pablo se lanzó con su hacha por la espalda de Thanos. Él simplemente se giró, y detuvo el golpe con su cuerno. Luego en un rápido movimiento, apartó el hacha de Pablo, y le lanzó contra una pared. Luego noto como unas pequeñas cuchillas chocaban contra su pechera. Se giró para ver que era Deadpool quien se las lanzaba.

-¿Qué pretendes conseguir así?-le preguntó a Deadpool.

-Simplemente, distraerte.

-¿De tu compañero de la armadura que se acerca por detrás a mí?

Cuando Burning se acercaba volando por detrás a Thanos volando disparado, una enorme piedra salió del suelo y le golpeó. Deadpool simplemente se quedo observando a Thanos.

-Buen truco.-dijo antes de que la misma piedra le dejara inconsciente.

-Bueno, asunto resuelto.

-¿Qué se siente Thanos?-decía Nova mientras con dificultad trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¿De que hablas pony cósmico?-decía volteándose a verlo.

-¿Qué se siente ser manipulado por un demonio como Annihilus y ni siquiera saberlo?

-A mi nadie me utiliza, yo siempre tengo un plan de respaldo y si es tipo intenta traicionarme pues...

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!-le grita Nova dejando sorprendido a Thanos.-¡¿Crees que lo tienes bajo control?!, te tengo noticias... ¡No es así!

-Yo tengo la ciencia de mi lado y ya le demostré que no puede vencerme porque...

-¡¿Es que tienes arena en tu oídos?!, no importa que planees o que máquinas tengas en su contra, fracasarás y morirás porque el puede...

Pero en eso un relámpago rojo cae del cielo electrocutándolo y dejándolo inconsciente. Thanos observa hacia arriba como Annihilus desciende poniéndose delante de él.

-Thanos, no hay tiempo que perder. Annihilus ya esta ansioso en usar estos collares controladores para tener a sus nuevos centuriones.-decía el alicornio demonial mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de todos los presentes.

Thanos no pudo evitar mirarlo con sospecha.

-¿Sabes?, Nova estaba a punto de decir algo sobre ti y luego lo electrocutaste, ¿se puede saber que iba a decirme sobre ti?-decía con mirada interrogativa.

-Si Annihilus lo ataco mientras hablaban fue pura coincidencia y conociendo a Nova de seguro solo iba decirte cuanto me odia y cosas por el estilo.

Thanos no se quedo satisfecho con la repuesta pero no tuvo tiempo de inquirir otra porque ya que vio como un grupo de insectos y Chitauri salían de un portal y trabajaron juntos para cargar los cuerpos y llevárselos.

-¿Desde cuando tus subordinados y los míos se llevan tan bien?-le volvía a inquirir el alicornio azul al alicornio demonial negro.

-Supongo que dejaron sus diferencias a un lado al darse cuenta de que no son tan diferentes.-dice con simpleza mientras también travesaba el portal dejando solo a Thanos.

* * *

-¿Puedes explicarme como sabes eso?-le preguntaba Twilight a Elizabeth.-Ya me has explicado lo que planean Annihilus y ese tal Thanos, pero no se que tienes tú que ver en esto.

Ambas seguían en la misma cueva, pero con las heridas de Twilight ya curadas.

-Verás, existen cientos de dimensiones, como ya sabes. Pero también mundos que no son más que el cruce de miles de estas.

-No se que tiene que ver eso con...

-Tú solo escucha. Hasta ahora yo siempre he vivido en uno de esos cruces, vigilando cada dimensión. Cada una representada por un faro. Hace eones, el ser conocido como Thanos llego allí, y se quedo atrapado. Los caminos son peligrosos. La mayoría de las puertas que abrió, llevaban a distintas zonas del cruce. Yo me aseguraba de eso. Pero un día, encontró una que era distinta a las otras. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde, y logró escapar ese aciago día de hace 30 años.

-¿30 años?

-Sí, hasta ahora se ha limitado a reconstruir sus recursos, y recuperar su poder.

-¿Y porque no has actuado para detenerlo?

-Porque cada vez que me he inmiscuido en algún asunto para mejorarlo, siempre alguien acaba pagando el precio. Mantenerte con vida es una pequeña intromisión, pero suficiente para alterar sus planes.

-Mira, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi, pero que tú decidas no actuar, no significa que yo no deba hacerlo.

Acto seguido, Twilight salió volando de la cueva, mientras Elizabeth observaba.

-En realidad, contaba precisamente con eso.-dijo acariciando la cabeza del Songbird.

* * *

Afterlife se encontraba encerrada en una extraña celda. Lo último que recordaba, era estar en el santuario del Observer y encontrarse a su hermano.

-¿Q-Qué?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿que ocurrió?- decía poniéndose de pie.

En ese momento noto algo extraño. Le pareció que la puerta se había movido. Salio por ella y siguio por un corredor y de este se abrían y cerraban puertas como si alguien la estuviera guiando. Al final de las puertas, se encontró con dos extraña criaturas vigilando la entrada de lo que parecía una celda como la suya. Uso su magia y fácilmente derroto a los dos guardias y se acerco a la celda. Al abrir la puerta, esperaba encontrarse otro prisionero, pero solo había un capullo en el centro de la habitación que brillaba intensamente.

-Este poder... lo he sentido antes.-decía acercándose al capullo lentamente mientras hacia brillar su cuerno.

En ese momento algo comenzó a suceder. El brillo del capullo se intensifico, y tras empezar a agrietarse, explotó. Cuando Afterlife levantó la vista, vio a un unicornio dorado con una capa roja tirado inconsciente en el suelo. Afterlife no puedo evitar sentir una conexión con ese unicornio, se acerco cautelosamente tratando de despertarlo. Justo en ese momento, el unicornio abrió los ojos repentinamente. Lanzó a Afterlife contra una pared, y presionando su cuello con una pezuña, le dijo con un tono de completa furia:

-¿Quién eres? ¿Sirves a Thanos?

Los ojos de Afterlife brillaron mientras que de su cuerno salio un rayo que hizo retroceder al unicornio.

-En primera, esa no es forma de tratar a alguien que trata de ayudarte y en segunda, no se quien es Thanos.-decía molesta la alicornio blanca.

Warlock observo a Afterlife durante unos segundos.

-Siento en ti la energía del poder de la vida, así que no le sirves. Aunque me extraña que no le conozcas, estando en su nave.

A Afterlife le callo lo que él le dijo. Efectivamente estaba en una especie de nave y recordaba la conversación de su hermano con respecto a su nuevo aliado.

-Habla, ¿que sabes de todo esto?

-Dada la situación en la que nos encontramos, tenemos poco tiempo para hablar, así que hagamos algo más rápido. Ven, junta tu cuerno con el mío.

La alicornio duda por un instante pero finalmente juntan sus cuernos.

"-Tempest, no vayas tan lejos.-decía un corcel blanco mientras corría tras una potrilla alicornio demonial, de pelaje gris y con una crin blanca con una franja negra.

-Es que escuche que esas flores son únicas y hermosas, no quiero perder la oportunidad de verlas.

Ahora se encontraba la misma potrilla llorando mientras otro alicornio demonial, pero más grande y de pelaje negro la consolaba.

-¿Por que nuestra madre me odia?, ¿y por que nuestro padre tuvo que morir?

-Descuida hermana mía, Annihilus estará a tu lado... por siempre.

Un planeta de ponys de piel azul estaba siendo destruido por una cantidad infinita de insectos gigantes mientras que Annihilus era el que encabezaba la masacre, mientras que Tempest estaba en la luna no viendo pero si escuchando todo la muerte que ocurría en el planeta.

-Hermano, yo también la extraño pero esta no es la respuesta.-decía Tempest llorando.

-¡Tempest estas viva!-dice feliz el alicornio.

-¡Sí y no gracias a ti!-dice enfadada.

-¡Pues fue tu culpa!, ¡¿cómo te atreviste a defender a una forma de vida?!

-¡Porque amo la vida y haré lo que sea por defenderla!

-Obviamente esto es una etapa pero no te preocupes estaré dispuesto a soportarla.-dice en tono comprensivo.

-¡Esto no es una etapa Annihilus! ¡Pero no importa estoy aquí para decirte que esto acaba ahora!"

"Un enorme alicornio azul se acercaba al malherido unicornio en el suelo.

-Pobre Adam Warlock. El auto proclamado asesino de falsas deidades. La vida debería saber escoger mejor a sus campeones.  
Warlock solo se arrastraba lejos de él.

-Eres un necio si crees que vas a conseguir algo.

-Bueno, yo lo veo claro. Los titanes te creamos para ser el próximo paso en la evolución de los ponys. Para ir al mundo equestriano y enseñarles el progreso. Pero escapaste, y ahora vuelves aquí, para intentar salvar a los creadores que te repudiaron. Cosa que no hiciste muy bien.-le dijo el titán, mostrando la destrucción a su alrededor.

-¿Entonces porque estás donde yo quería?

Thanos se dio cuenta que se hallaban sobre un anillo en el suelo.

-Je, ¿realmente crees que me vas a intimidar haciéndome creer que me matarás?

-No pretendo matarte.-dijo iluminando su cuerno.-Sino enviarte a un lugar del que jamás volverás.

Un resplandor los cubrió, seguido de un atroz dolor. Lo siguiente que sintió, fue un intenso dolor, seguido de oscuridad y vació. Sentía dolor y cansancio como nunca antes. Mental y físico. Así que hizo lo que hacía siempre, retirarse a su capullo sanador."

Afterlife y Warlock se separaron.

-Vaya, supongo que ese aliado del que te hablo tu hermano, es el dueño de esta nave. Tu hermano no sabe con quien está tratando.-dijo asomandose a la entrada vigilando el pasillo.

-Todo lo contrario, este Thanos se suicido al momento que conoció a mi hermano...- decía mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿A que te refieres? Puede que tu hermano sea peligroso, pero Thanos siempre sabe con quien trata, y se prepara en consecuencia.

-Ese el problema, muchos tratan a mi hermano como si fuera otro equino pero al parecer olvidan que también es un demonio, tiene poderes y habilidades que nadie puede comprender, tan solo fíjate que el tiene la habilidad de...-pero en eso una silueta se posa adelante de ellos.

* * *

Cientos de insectos y chitauris atacaban el imperio de cristal. Alguno despedazaban a cuanto pony encontraban, pero otros vigilaban el horizonte, mientras media docena de helicarriers aparecían por el.

-Han mordido el anzuelo.-dijo uno mientras iba a avisar a los demás.

-Sigue con el plan, debemos asegurarnos de tener su total y completa atención, al menos hasta que nuestro señor nos ordene que ejecutemos la orden 66...

Todos asienten y corren hacia la batalla donde ponys de cristal luchaban con espadas y lanzas contra los invasores. En ese momento, vario helicarriers comenzaron a descender frente a la entrada del imperio.

-Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de contener a los enemigos.-le dijo Erick a un grupo de seis ponys detrás suya.-Vosotros debéis llegar al palacio y asegurar el corazón de cristal tras encontrar a la princesa, ¿está claro?

-¡Señor!, ¡Sí señor!

-Bien, el falcon os llevará hasta allí. Contamos con vosotros, vengadores.

-Gracias señor, pero no necesitamos transporte.-dijo el capitán Equestria.-Thor.

El asgardiano comenzó a hacer girar su martillo, abriendo un portal, por el cual el grupo entró. Los seis aparecieron usto en la perte baja del castillo, junto a la entrada.

-El corazón de cristal no está aquí. Eso significa, que o bien ya se han hecho con el, o bien la princesa lo ha llevado a un lugar más seguro. Muy bien. Equipo, vamos a asegurar el castillo.

Al entrar, se encontraron con tres chitauris listos a atacar. Empezaron a dispararles, pero un escudo de energía rojo les cubrió protegiendoles.

-Buen trabajo, bruja escarlata.

-Se hace lo que se puede, cap.-dijo una pony de tierra roja con una vestimenta igual.

-Yo me encargo de esto.-dijo un pony de tierra negro, con una especie de diana dibujada en la frente y el pecho.

El escudo se desvaneció, y una increíble honda destructiva acabó con los tiradores.

-Bien hecho, Havok. Deberíamos ir despejando el siguiente piso.

Una pony de tierra verde y melena marrón y blanca atravesó el techo, pillando desprevenidos al escuadrón de insectos del piso superior. Volando contra ellos, los derribo a todos de una vez, pero asegurándose de no tocar directamente a ninguno con su pelaje.

-Perfecto, Pícara. Vamos equipo. Lobezno, ¿puedes guiarnos hasta la princesa?

-La he encontrado hace 10 minutos.

* * *

En lo alto del castillo, Candance llevaba a su hija en brazos, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener a la horda de la aniquilación y a los chitauris alejados de ellas y el corazón de cristal. Ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando. Un insecto logró golpearla, al mismo tiempo que un chitauri agarro a su hija.

-¡No!, ¡Skyla!

En ese momento, un escudo con el emblema de Equestria entró volando golpeando a varios insectos, para volver con su portador, al mismo tiempo que unas garras metálicas atravesaban al chitauri que había agarrado a Skyla.

-¿Q-Quienes son ustedes?-preguntó Candance mientras cogía a su hija.

-No se preocupe, princesa. La princesa Celestia nos ha enviado a ayudar.-dijo el capitán.

Una vez hubieron despejado la torre, un falcon llegó junto a ellos, del que se bajaron varios hombres armados con fusiles M4, junto a Erick.

-Buen trabajo. Princesa Candance, suba al vehículo y la sacaremos de aquí.

-Señor, tenemos novedades.-dijo uno de los soldados.-Al parecer la horda de la aniquilación y las otras criaturas se están... retirando.

Todos observaron como por el enorme portal en el cielo, los insectos y los chitauris regresaban a la zona negativa.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Primero, atacan aquí en vez de en Canterlot, y a pesar de que en la anterior ocasión nos superaron con facilidad, ahora huyen a las primeras de cambio. ¿Qué planean?

Una vez todas las tropas hubieron entrado, el portal se cerró, dejando únicamente una esfera metálica allí. Justo en ese momento, un pitido en los controles del falcon empezó a sonar.

-¿Qué es, una avería?-preguntó un soldado.

-No, es el contador Geiger de la nave. Se ha vuelto loco.-contestó el piloto.

Erick tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Retirada, se trata de una tram...!

Tarde. Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la frase, un enorme resplandor cubrió por completo el imperio, notándose hasta en Canterlot.


	8. Pelea conyugal

Celestia se hallaba sentada en su trono mientras pensaba profundamente. ¿Qué sentido tenía que Annihilus atacara el imperio de cristal? Lo normal en él sería ir a Canterlot, o incluso a Ponyville. ¿Qué pintaba allí su horda de la aniquilación? En el centro de la habitación, Shining Armor caminaba de un lado para otro muy asustado. ¿Cómo podía haber dejado a su esposa y a su hija solas? No hacía más que culparse por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Primero Twilight, y ahora eso. Se arriesgaba a perder a todos los que había amado. En ese instante, un resplandor inundo el centro de la habitación.

-Princesa Celestia.-dijo Applejack, mientras se arrodillaba ante ella.

Al momento sus amigas la siguieron, al igual que hizo Guerrero Salvaje, mientras Luna se acercaba a su hermana.

-¿Quién es ese extraño lobo?-pregunto Celestia al verle.

-Permitame presentarme, majestad. Guerrero Salvaje de Dragonia, campeón de Equestria.

-¿Campeón de Equestria?-en ese momento Luna le dijo algo al oído.-Oh, universo paralelo. Ya lo entiendo.

-Princesa, ¿es cierto lo que nos ha dicho Luna? ¿Annihilus está atacando Canterlot?-preguntó Rarity.

-Me temo que sí. Ahora mismo, más o menos la mitad de las tropas de los humanos han sido enviadas allí para contenerlos, hasta que os econtraramos, y pudierais ir a por él.

-Je, parece que alguien necesita que le den una lección de repaso.-dijo Rainbow Dash estallándose el cuello.

-Pero, no tiene ningún sentido.-dijo Rarity.-¿Porque atacar el imperio, y no Canterlot?

-Eso es exactamente lo que yo me estaba preguntando.

En ese momento, Pinkie Pie se puso a temblar.

-¿P-Pinkie sentido otra vez?-le preguntó Fluttershy temerosa.

-Sí, pero no se que pueda ser. No me había vuelto a pasar desde...

Un enorme temblor sacudió el castillo por completo. Todas se quedaron observando junto Shining Armor y Guerrero Salvaje la ventana, donde vieron un enorme hongo atómico en la lejanía.

-Eso es en el imperio de cristal.-dijo Celestia.

-Candance.

Shining salió corriendo hacía la puerta, pero en ese momento, un portal se abrió frente a él. De el salieron dos alicornios. Uno negro con alas demoníacas y con tres cuernos en la cabeza, y el otro era un alicornio azul con rayas amarillas en algunas zonas de su cuerpo.

-Vaya, vaya, esto si es una interesante sorpresa.-decia Annihilus no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡¿Annihilus?!-gritaron sorprendidas las mane-six.

Shining, GS y ellas se ponían a la defensiva, pero las princesas empezaron a retroceder temerosas. Especialmente Celestia.

-No... no puedes ser tú. ¡¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?!-gritaba Celestia espantada.

-Vaya, niñas. Sí que habéis crecido. ¿Así es como saludáis a vuestro tío?-dijo Thanos sonriente.

* * *

Frente a la rampa, se disponía la figura de un alicornio blanco con crin rojiza.

-¡Eros!-dijo la madre de Celestia y Luna acercándose corriendo a él.

Mientras la pareja se abrazaba, Celestia cargo a su hermana, y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Papi!-dijo abrazándose a la pezuña de Eros.

-Hola, mi niña. Como me alegra ver que estás bien. Necesito que me hagas un favor muy importante.-dijo Eros poniendo su rostro a la altura de Celestia y Luna.

-Quiero que cojas a tu hermana, y sigas las escaleras del castillo hasta llegar a la cima, donde está vuestro abuelo, y no te detengas pase lo que pase. ¿Está claro?

-Pe... pero papi.

-¿Está claro o no?

-Sí.

-Bien, buena chica.

Celestia salió corriendo con su hermana dormida en su lomo. Subió tan rápido como pudo las escaleras, vigilando que su hermana no se cayera, mientras oía como en el exterior los sonidos del combate se acercaban más y más. Cuando por fin llegó arriba, empujó como pudo el pesado portón, y vio al otro lado la figura de un alicornio verde con la crin blanca que se giró para verlas.

-¡Abuelo!-dijo Celestia corriendo hacía él.

-Mis niñas.-dijo abrazándolas.-¿ Estáis bien?

-Abuelo, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué eran esos extraños objetos en el cielo?

-Todo a su debido tiempo, pequeña. Ahora debemos...

-Señor Mentor.-el alicornio se giró para ver la figura de un guardia.-La nave está casi lista.

-Bien. Celestia, sígueme.-dijo Mentor mientras cargaba a Luna y seguía al guardia.

Los cuatro llegaron junto una rampa de despegue con una extraña cápsula de metal con una puertezuela abierta. Era demasiado pequeña para un alicornio adulto, pero no para dos niñas.

-Abuelo, ¿qué es esto?

-Ahora no, Celestia.-dijo Mentor depositando a Luna en su interior.

Antes de que pudiera hacer entrar a Celestia, una explosión atravesó una de las paredes. Cuando se voltearon a ver que pasaba mientras Luna empezaba a llorar, vieron la figura Eros arrastrándose por el suelo muy malherido.

-¡Papi!

Celestia comenzó a correr hacía él sin que Mentor pudiera evitarlo.

-¡Celestia, no! Huye antes de que ¡argh!

La figura de un alicornio azul cayó encima de Eros. Celestia se espantó al reconocerlo.

-¿T-Tío Thanos?-empezó a retroceder, pero luego.-¡Aléjate de mi papi!-iluminó su cuerno amenazando a Thanos.

-Mira que mona. Casi me dan ganas de tener yo una.-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Oh, no lo harás.-dijo Mentor envolviendo a Celestia con su magia.-No dejare que tu locura las infecte también a ellas.

Celestia fue empujada contra el interior de la cápsula. La puerta se cerró, quedando ella y su hermana únicamente iluminadas por la luz de su interior. La cápsula salió disparada contra el cielo, y Celestia abrazó a su hermana para tranquilizarla. Al cabo de un tiempo que Celestia no pudo determinar, la cápsula se detuvo. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Celestia se asomo temerosa, viendo el más bello paisaje de su vida. En la lejanía, una montaña increíblemente empinada. De repente se empezaron a oír voces.

-Se lo digo, comandante Huracán. La he visto caer por aquí.

* * *

-A estas alturas Celestia, ya deberías saber que ni la muerte puede contener ya a Annihilus.-decía cinicamente.

-¿S-Su tío? Princesas, de que...

-Basta de hablar, Applejack. ¡Hora de devolver a Annihilus a la zona negativa.-dijo Rainbow lanzándose a por él.

Annihilus se transforma en neblina y Rainbow solo le pasa de largo, para luego al materializarse hace que salga una columna de electricidad debajo de la alicornio de arcoiris.

-¡Rainbow!

Applejack sale contra Annihilus, pero Thanos se interpone. Cuando AJ choca contra él, la detiene, y la lanza contra una pared.

-¿Cómo sois tan poderosos? ¡Se supone que no podéis vencernos!-dijo Rarity.

-O nosotros nos volvimos mas fuertes, o ustedes se volvieron mas insignificantes. Mmm, creo es mas probable la segunda- dice Annihilus mientras paraba a Pinkie Pie con su pata derecha mientras esta trataba de insertarle un golpe, y de cierto modo la escena se veía cómica.

-Bueno, de todos modos, no veníamos a luchar. Solo a invitarlas a ver el espectáculo.-dijo Thanos, pasando al lado de un furiosos GS, acercándose al otro ventanal desde el que se veía Canterlot, mientras un portal se abría en el cielo.

En ese momento, miles de insectos comenzaron a salir, seguidos de unas criatura bípedas grises con unas armas de rayos azules, que iban en una especie de aerodeslizadores, seguidos de enormes serpientes que chocaban contra los edificios derribándolos, al igual que hacían con los hellicarriers que habían sido enviados a vigilar la ciudad, mientras más salían de su interior. Todas se quedaron horrorizadas ante tal escena.

-¿De verdad creéis que vais a impedirnos detener a vuestros ejércitos?-dice confiadamente Rainbow Dash.

-En realidad, ya os lo impedimos al deshacernos de vuestra amiga.-dijo Thanos.

Todas se paralizaron al oír eso.

-M...Mientes.-dijo AJ.

-¿No me creéis? Díselo tú, Annihilus.

-Si les sirve de algo, ella murió tan rápido que ni lo sintió y yo ni siquiera lo disfrute-decía empujando hacia atrás a la alicornio rosada.

Todas empezaron a llorar desconsoladamente. Mientras las tropas humanas y los guardias reales luchaban contra los invasores, otra escena se desenvolvía en otro cuarto del castillo.

* * *

-Tic tic tic tic.-decía Pinkiepool mientras caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos del castillo.

-Deja de hacer el tonto. No hay nadie aquí. Están demasiado ocupados luchando contra los nuestros. Además, aunque nos descubrieran, no podrían detenernos.-dijo Gamora a su lado, mientras se acercaban a la habitación de Luna.

-Me temo que eso no es así.

Gamora y Pinkiepool se giraron para ver a un pegaso con la armadura de un guardia de élite de la princesa Luna, y un alicornio negro a su lado.

-Desconozco que buscáis en el cuarto que comparto con mi esposa, pero no os dejare entrar.-dijo Onyx dispuesto a atacar.

-Os damos unos segundos para rendiros.

-Y nosotras unos segundos a vosotros para daros la vuelta, antes de que acabéis envueltos en un charco con vuestra propia sangre.-dijo Gamora desafiante.

-Ooooooh, buen corte, amiga.-dijo Pinkiepool.

-No soy tu amiga.

-Bien, basta de charla.

Onyx se lanzó a por la pony de tierra verde. Ella simplemente espero en su sitio, y cuando lo tuvo justo enfrente, se agacho, le agarro por las patas traseras, y lo estampo contra el suelo, para luego colocarse encima suya.

-Me gustan los sementales atrevidos.-dijo poniendo su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

Cazador iba a actuar, pero entonces noto una punzada en el pecho. No sabía como, pero Pinkiepool se había colocado enfrente suya, y le había clavado una katana en el pecho. Segundos después, Pinkiepool la retiro, y Cazador cayo redondo al suelo.

-¡No!

Onyx consiguió quitarse a Gamora de encima, pero en cuanto él se hubo levantado, ella le salto al cuello con las patas traseras, y le hizo la llave del sueño.

-Por algo me llaman la yegua más peligrosa del multiverso.-dijo entrando a la habitación de Luna.-Y tan solo en 15 segundos.

Cuando abrió el cajón, allí se encontró con las tres piezas del mapa que buscaban.

-"Bien, aquí empieza el autentico plan."-pensó ella.

Pero se detuvo al ver que alguien había colocado el filo de una katana en su cuello.

-¿Pinkiepool, que haces?-preguntó.

-Lo siento, Gamie. ¿Pero de verdad creías que Thanie no se había dado cuenta de que fuiste tú quien abrió la celda de Afterlife hace una hora?

Gamora se quedo estupefacta al descubrir que la habían descubierto. En ese momento, Pinkiepool sacó de su cintura una pieza rectangular dorada, y la arrojo sin más junto a las otras al interior del cajón.

-¡No!

Gamora se quito el filo del arma del cuello con una pezuña, mientras que con la otra golpeo el rostro de Pinkiepool. Pero no pudo impedir que pasara lo peor. Una brillante luz comenzó a salir del interior del cajón abierto, cegándola por completo.

* * *

Todos los alicornios notaron una perturbación.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no nos fallaría.-dijo Thanos.

Un portal se abrió frente a ellos.

-Por cierto, no queremos que nos molesten mientras alcanzamos el poder supremo, así que, ¿porque no les presentas a tus nuevos centuriones, Annihilus?-acto seguido, entra en el portal.

-Sera todo un placer, Thanos.

Los ojos del alicornio demonial brillan con intensidad, y justo enfrente de las presentes aparecen una serie de siluetas muy bien conocidas por todas. Harmony, Pablo, Deadpool, Blulk, Burning Spades con la armadura del pony de acero y Nova atravesaron el portal. Tras ellos, aparecieron un enorme pony con una armadura azul y la cara quemada, y dos robots negros bípedos, de ojos rojos, y melena de rastafari. Las chicas se quedaron estupefactas al ver a los hombres que amaban ayudando a un monstruo como Annihilus.

-Diviertanse.-dice Annihilus mientras los dos alicornios se iban.

-En el nombre de Lord Annihilus, matenlos a todos.-dice Nova en un tono monótono.

El primero en actuar fue Burning Spades, quien haciendo una pasada rápida, golpeo a Shining Armor lanzandole contra una pared, para acto seguido lanzar un rayo de su cuerno metálico dejando inconsciente a Luna. Cuando se giró para ir en dirección a Rainbow, esta levanto un escudo rojo para protegerse. Este reboto contra el y se estrello en el suelo. Preocupada, Rainbow bajó el escudo y se acercó a él.

-¿Burning?

En ese momento, Burning abrió los ojos, y golpeó con otro rayo a Rainbow mandándola hacía atrás. Mientras tanto, Harmony se limitaba a lanzar rayos contra Rarity con su espada, pero en un momento dado, él se adelanto, y la placo contra el suelo, acabando por colocar el filo de su espada en el cuello de su amada. Ella simplemente le miró con ojos lagrimosos, haciendo que este se detuviera durante unos segundos. Pero en ese momento, el controlador hizo un gesto, y uno de los robots levantó la lanza que portaba mientras su punta brillaba. Algo en la nuca de Harmony brilló, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Levantó la espada dispuesto a decapitar a Rarity, pero un rayo anaranjado le golpeo un costado.

-Eso es. Ese pony y esos robots les están controlando. ¡Debemos ir a por ellos!-dijo Applejack.

En ese momento, Pablo se lanzó con su hacha a por ella. Applejack simplemente cerró los ojos, pero una espada detuvo el golpe.

-No deseo ofenderte, pero voy a disfrutar de esto.-dijo GS mientras se disponía a atacar a Pablo.

El humano conseguía detener a duras penas los embates del lobo, pero se salvó gracias a otra escena que este presenció. Blulk placó a Fluttershy contra una pared. Mientras ella se levantaba lastimosamente del suelo, este se puso sobre dos pezuñas dispuesto a caerle encima con todo su peso.

-Blulk, soy yo, Fluttershy. Por favor, si estás ahí, responde.-dijo asustada.

Los ojos de Blulk cambiaron por un momento a de comprensión, para después dejar salir una sonrisa sádica. Fluttershy se cubrío, y cuando Blulk estaba a punto de atacar, Guerrero salvaje se echo encima suya. Blulk se lo quito de encima de una patada, y lo agaró con sus pezuñas para golpearlo repetidas veces contra el suelo. Mientras tanto, Celestia prefería no luchar debido a su embarazo, y Nova volaba alrededor de Pinkie disprandole rayos, mientras esta los esuivaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

El controlador se fijó en que Deadpool no se había movido de su sitio., así que le ordenó mentalmente atacar a Pinkie. En esas en la mente de Deadpool.

-"Vamos, obedece. ¡Ataca a la rosa molesta!"

-"Guau con el nuevo, tío, ¿quién te ha nombrado jefe?"

-"Eh, ¿quienes sois vosotros?"

-"Vivimos aquí. Y ahora vamos a sacar la basura."

-"Esperad, no podéis..."

El disco de la nuca de Deadpool cayó al suelo. Sacó sus katanas, y se lanzó a por el controlador, pero uno de los cabezas mortales se interpuso con su lanza.

-Vaya, me gustan tus Predators versión robótica.

-¿Mis que? ¿Y como te has librado de mi control?-le dijo el Controlador.

La batalla prosiguió así un buen rato, mostrando una amplía ventaja por parte de los controlados.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la batalla entre entre los humanos y los guardias reales contra los Chitauri y la horda de la aniquilación. Los segundos estaban consiguiendo una gran ventaja, ya que los humanos hbían perdido a la mitad de sus fuerzas en el imperio de cristal. Pero lo que nadie noto, fue el brillo que apareció frente a la entrada del castillo. Los vengadores, Erick, el escuadrón que se encontraba con ellos en la cima de la torre y la princesa Candance con su hija Skyla en brazos aparecieron.

-Suerte que levantaste a tiempo tu escudo mágico, Wanda.-dijo el capitán Equestria.

-Lo único que lamento es no haber podido salvar a más gente.-respondió.

-Basta de charla. Debemos actuar si queremos hacernos con la victoria. Y el hijo de Odín no planea conocer hoy la derrota.

Con su martillo, derribo la entrada, y llegaron a trote a la sala del trono, mientras Erick y sus hombres iban a la batalla al exterior. Allí se encontraron con la situación ya mencionada. Pero el Controlador, al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Refuerzos, ¿eh? Se interpone un cambio de estrategia.

Con un gesto, Nova, Burning, Blulk, Harmony y Pablo se colocaron alrededor de el Controlador en círculo, mirando cara los demás.

-Rindete, villano. Te superamos en número. Liberales de tu control.-dijo Thor desafiante.

-Me temo que no.-con otro gesto, Pablo y Harmony pusieron el filo de sus armas en su propio cuello.-Ahora me vais a dejar salir de aquí, o estos cinco pagarán el precio.

-No te atreverás.-dijo Applejack.

-Oh, ¿quieres probarme?

Ninguno en la sala se atrevía a avanzar. Todos permanecieron en silencio, mientras Candance iba junto al cuerpo inconsciente de su marido. Cuando algunos parecían dispuestos a echarsele encima, una extraña aura morada empezó a envolver los discos adosados en sus cuellos. Al cabo de unos segundos, los discos se desmontaron solos, quedando estos cinco libres de su control.

-¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?

-Brujería no.-dijo una voz.-Magia.

Frente a todos, apareció la figura de una bien conocida alicornio morada.

-¡Twilight!

Todas sus amigas corrieron a abrazarla. Mientras todos permanecían sorpendidos por la aparición de a alicornio, el Controlador intentó escabullirse junto sus dos cabezas mortales. Pero en ese momento, una espada atravesó el pecho de uno por detrás, y un enorme pezuña negra le arrancó la cabeza al otro de una coz.

-Mira, puedo perdonarte el controlarme mentalmente.-dijo Blulk.-Pero no el haberme hecho atacar a Fluttershy.

El Controlador comenzó a retroceder, para toparse por detrás con la figura de un enorme lobo blanco.

-¿Ibas a alguna parte?-le dijo mostrandole los dientes.

Al verse atrapado, dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, para después ser envuelto en un destello blanco. Donde antes se encontraba, solo había cenizas. Blulk y GS se miraron el uno al otro sin entender nada.

Mientras tanto, el reencuentro continuaba.

-¿Dónde has estado, Twilight? Nos tenías muy preocupadas.

-Es largo de contar, Rarity. Por ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Dónde ha ido Annihilus?

-Oímos una explosión proveniente del cuarto de Luna, y se marcharon.-dijo Fluttershy.

-Bien, en marcha.

Candance se quedo junto a Shining en el salón del trono, junto a una inconsciente Luna. Celestia les acompaño a todos hasta allí, y se encontró a un herido cazador, junto a Onyx.

-¡Cazador!-dijo ella acercándose.-¿Qué ha ocurrido, mi amor?

-Dos ponys... nos atacaron a Onyx y a mi. Entraron en el cuarto de Luna, y oímos una explosión. Luego vinieron Annihilus y un alicoenio azul al que no había visto antes, y entraron en el cuarto. Es todo lo que se.

-Suficiente. Nosotras nos encargaremos, princesa. Usted cuide de Cazador.-dijo Twilight abriendo la puerta.

-Eh, un momento.-dijo Pablo.-¿No pensareis en enfrentaros solas a esos monstruos?

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, un resplandor envolvió a las mane-six, sus novios, Deadpool, Nova y los vengadores. Cuando Celestia volvió a abrir los ojos, el cuarto estaba vació, y en el interior de la habitación de su hermana, solo había el vacío del espacio.


	9. Nuevas maneras de morir: requiem

**He aquí el último capítulo. Lo más seguro es que haya epílogo, así que no os preocupéis. Gracias a Ninllot por la ayuda y dejarnos introducir a su lobo, y a todos los que leéis y dejáis reviews.**

* * *

Un grupo de una docena de ponys se fue levantando del suelo.

-Vaya, ¿venís a saludar a vuestros nuevos soberanos del multiverso?-dijo Thanos burlonamente.

Frente a ellos, una especie de sala del trono construida en el espacio se erigía.

-Espera, ¿qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿Y que lleváis en el cuello?-dijo Lobezno.

-Poder, alma y mente.-dijo Thanos señalando las tres gemas de su collar.

-Y Annihilus trae consigo espacio, tiempo y realidad.-decía el alicornio demonial saliendo de la nada con un collar similar al de Thanos con otras tres gemas.

-No importa lo poderosos que seáis. Os derrotaremos igualmente, gracias a... Un momento, ¿dónde están las chicas?-dijo Pablo mirando hacía los lados.

-Perdonad, no controlamos muy bien aún nuestra omnipotencia. Puede que mientras vosotros veníais aquí, ellas acabasen calcinadas por nuestro subconsciente.-dijo Thanos despreocupadamente.

Todos se horrorizaron al oir eso, especialmente sus novios. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Blulk y Thor se lanzaron hacía ellos.

-¿Me encargo yo, o los quieres para ti?-dijo Thanos.

-Solo observa.-dice confiadamente Annihilus.

Thor lanza su martillo hacía la cara del demonio, pero para sorpresa de todos este se detiene justo a escasos centímetros.

-¿Cómo...?

-¿Hice eso?-decía ahora apareciendo al lado suya.-Sencillo. Ahora controlo el tiempo y el espacio, puedo detener las cosas y ademas puedo estar en todas partes la vez.

Blulk intenta embestirlo pero cuando impacta contra él lentamente ve como su transformación desaparece justo al llegar enfrente del demonio.

-También controlo la realidad insignificante y si digo que eres un gusano...

El cuerpo del pony se transforma en un gusano.

-... entonces lo eres.

Acto seguido, lo pisó con la pezuña.

-¡No!

Burning se lanzó a por ellos, mientras el capitán gritaba.

-¡Esperad, no podemos atacar sin más! Necesitamos un plan.

No hubo caso. De repente, la armadura de Burning se apagó, y cayó al suelo.

-La energía no es más que simple poder, y eso es algo que domino a la perfección. Pero si te falta poder.-dijo Thanos.-Te puedo dar todo el que quieras.

Burning notó como las gemas de su armadura volvían a brillar con energía. Pero no paraban de brillar más y más. Hasta que...

¡BLAM!

La armadura reventó junto el cuerpo del pony de tierra, dejando solo cenizas.

-¿Siguiente?-dijo Thanos.

Harmony se fue contra Annihilus mientras este había pisado a Blulk y había "congelado" a Thor en el tiempo.

-Annihilus, ¿tienes idea de a quien le haces daño con todo esto?-le cuestionaba el caballero.

-¿A los que mate?

-No, a tu hermana, ella solo quiere recuperar al hermano amoroso de su niñez.

-Dile que ese alicornio murió junto con su hija, junto con el resto del omniverso.-decía en tono serio.

-Al menos lo intente... ¡Pablo ahora!

Detrás de Annihilus saltó Pablo pero las gemas de Annihilus brillaron haciendo que este se quedara "congelado" en el aire. Harmony vólo hasta el pero en menos de un pestañeo el alicornio había desaparecido de su vista.

-¿Sabías caballero...-empezaba el alicornio desde el otro extremo de el lugar.-...que ya han pasado siglos desde tu época y tu no has envejecido ni un año?, déjame mostrarte.

Harmony noto como todo su cuerpo empezaba a envejecer a tal rapidez que ni tiempo de gritar le dio y termino convirtiéndose en polvo, solo dejando su armadura y espada tirados en el suelo.

-Van cinco, quedan 7. Aunque juraría que antes eran 13.-dijo Thanos.

De repente noto como la bruja escarlata y Havok se colocaban a sus lados y empezaban a lanzarle energía.

-Oh, por favor.

Con un gesto, algo en los ojos de Havok se apagó.

-Un alma deliciosa.

Acto seguido, la bruja escarlata comenzó a retorcerse de dolor sin parar.

-Ahora mismo tus receptores del dolor están al máximo nivel. Tranquila, solo estarás así unos segundos más hasta que te de un derrame.

Wolverine y el capitán Equestria iban en su auxilio cuando Annihilus aparece enfrente de los dos.

-Mi compañero esta un poco ocupado así que que tal si nos divertimos.

-Claro, aquí tengo tu diversión-decía el pony de tierra sacando tres garras de metal de sus pezuñas delanteras.

-¡Wolverine espera!-trato de detenerlo el pony del escudo, pero ya era tarde. Este iba en dirección contra el demonio.

Pero a cada paso que daba sentía algo extraño dentro de él, filialmente cayo al suelo y con sorpresa vio como sus garras ahora eran de goma.

-Podría pasarme todo el día alardeando de como convertí tus garras y huesos en goma, pero mi socio y yo tenemos una agenda ocupada.

Las gemas de Annihilus volvieron a brillar, y ahora le cuerpo de Wolverine se había vuelto de cristal, el cual al instante con sus patas delanteras rompió.

-¡Nooooo!-grita el capitán Equestria.

Él corre en dirección de su adversario pero se detiene bruscamente al sentir como sus patas se habían fusionado con el suelo, y al volver a ver noto como Annihilus ahora se encontraba enfrente suya.

-Puedes matarme demonio, pero mientras haya ponys y humanos que sigan peleando en nombre de la armonía, seres como tu aliado y tú jamas triunfaran.-le decía decididamente.

-Buenas últimas palabras, Annihilus te reconoce eso.-y con su pata derecha lo abofetea tan fuerte que le rompe el cuello y cae muerto al suelo.

Ya solo quedaban tres. Rogue se lanzó a por Thanos para tocarlo con su pezuña y copiar sus poderes. Pero en ese momento su cuerpo empezó a brillar y explotó.

-Solo quedan dos. Y creo que a uno lo conoces, Gamora.-dijo Thanos.

-¿Gamora?-exclamó sorprendido Nova.

Frente a ellos apareció una pony de tierra atada de pezuñas a un aro de metal.

-Hola Nova. Ojala nos viéramos en otras condiciones.-dijo ella.

-¿Conocida?-dijo Deadpool.

-Una exnov...

Un haz de luz le golpeo al instante.

-Eso por corromper a mi niña.-dijo Thanos.-Por cierto, dudo mucho que la falta de oxigeno sea algo solucionable por un factor curativo. ¿Verdad, Annihilus?

-Absolutamente Thanos.-decía Annihilus mientras se acercaba a Nova quien trataba con desesperación tomar aire.

-No solo cambiaste a la ayudante de Thanos, no creas que también se me olvido que fuiste responsable por poner a mi hermana en mi contra.-decía con un claro tono de odio.

Con sus últimas fuerzas el pony cósmico logro articular unas palabras.

-Ella... te... sigue... amando... pero... más... importante... tu hija... esta... viva.-y con esa última palabra cayo muerto dejando al alicornio demonial los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿¡Qué dijistes!?, ¡despierta!-decía mientras sacudía el cuerpo inerte de Nova.

-No lo intentes. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Si lo que dice es cierto, ahora tienes la capacidad para averiguar la verdad sin problemas.-dijo Thanos, mientras Deadpool se deslizaba tras el trono para reunirse con otra figura allí.-Aunque también puede que no. Soy una persona que suele levantar las cartas de los demás cuando no miran.

Acto seguido, golpeó el cuerno de Annihilus contra el suyo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Thanos?-exclamaba furioso el alicornio demonial.

-¿Te crees que soy tonto? ¿Te crees que no sabía que estabas planeando algo contra mí?-le increpó Thanos.

Tan distraídos estaban, que no se fijaron que dos figuras se preparaban para lanzarse contra ellos.

-Ese es el problema con ustedes patéticas formas de vida, ustedes creen que solo porque tiene unos cuantos artilugios o porque tiene una puñada de poder ya son algo importante. Pero te tengo noticias Thanos, eres tan insignificante como cualquiera, solo que te escondes tras una pantalla de nihilista para cubrirlo-decía mientras sus ojos brillaban de rojo intenso.

-Niño, ¡RESPETA A TUS MAYORES!-un aura dorada cubre a Thanos mientras la onda expansiva lanza a las dos figuras hacía atrás.

-¿Deberíamos esperar a ver si hay refuerzos?-dijo Deadpool.

-Deberíamos.-contestó Guerrero Salvaje.

-¡YO YA DESTRUÍA DIMENSIONES CUANDO ANDABAS EN PAÑALES, ASÍ QUE NO TE CREAS CAPAZ DE VENCERME, VESTIGIO DE RAZA DEFECTUOSA CREADA POR UN DIOS DEL INFRAMUNDO! ¡SOY EL ÚLTIMO DE LOS TITANES, DESCENDIENTE DIRECTO DE LOS PRIMIGENIOS!

-¡¿COMO OSAS TU INSULTAR A ANNIHILUS?! ¡SOY EL MISMISIMO DEMONIO DE LA ANIQUILACION!, SOY HIJO DE COURAGE, DESCENDIENTE DE LOS CELESTIALES E HIJO DE SIN, DESCENDIENTE DE MEPHISTO, Y SI PIENSAS POR UN MOMENTO QUE TIENES OPORTUNIDAD DE INSULTARME Y VIVIR PARA CONTARLO ENTONCES ERES UN ESTUPIDOOOOO!

-Disculpad.-dijo una voz masculina.

-¡TÚ RAZA NO ES MÁS QUE UN DEFECTO DE FÁBRICA, CON UN INCREÍBLE PROBLEMA DE AUTOCONTROL!

-Disculpad.-dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Y LO DICE LA PATÉTICA FORMA DE VIDA QUE EXTERMINO A SU PROPIA RAZA!, ACÉPTALO, SOY UN SER SUPERIOR, ES POR ESO QUE ELLA ESCOGIÓ A ANNIHILUS EN VEZ DE A TI.

-¡DISCULPAD!-gritaron dos voces al unísono.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Thanos miró hacia un lado furioso, y los ojos se le quedaron como platos ante lo que vio.-No es posible.

-¿Te acuerdas de mi, Thanos?-dijo Warlock mientras aterrizaba junto a él.

-¿Te atreves a interrumpirnos, insignificante?-pregunta Annihilus molesto.

-¡Claro que nos atrevemos!-decía Afterlife aterrizando junto a su hermano, dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

-¿Afterlife?, ¿pero como..?

* * *

La figura que les había cortado el paso en la nave, era ni más y menos que la del superchitauri. Warlock se adelanto unos pasos.

-Supongo que eres el nuevo segundo al mando de Thanos.

-Ajá.

-Y si te ha hablado de nosotros, sabrás que no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenernos.

Cierto, pero a estas alturas, poco hay que podaís hacer para detenerlos a ellos.

Una onda atravesó el espacio, afectando la percepción de Walock.

-Las gemas.-dijo.

-Yo iré a apoyar a mis hombres en tierra mientras vosotros os suicidáis yendo a por él amo. Chao.-dijo desapareciendo por un portal.

Warlock se giró hacía Afterlife y le dijo.

-Se cual debe ser nuestro siguiente paso.

* * *

-No vinimos a dar explicaciones, vinimos a detener esta locura de una vez por todas.-decía la alicornio blanca.

-¿Y como pretendéis hacer eso?-dijo Thanos burlonamente.

-Thanos, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Se que contabas con que viniéramos.

-¿Una suposición?

-No, lo vi en tu alma.

-¿Mi... mi alma?-dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas que durante un tiempo yo porte la gema del alma? Pues aún tengo acceso a algo de su poder. Y dado que ahora la portas tú, he podido leer tu alma. Y ahora mismo te conozco mejor que ti mismo.

-Je, eso no te lo crees ni...

-Se que sabías de antemano que Annihilus te traicionaría. Se que inconscientemente siempre has buscado aliados poco confiables, y se porque tus planes "perfectos" fracasan siempre.

Thanos solo hizo un gesto con la ceja.

-Eso es porque subconscientemente, siempre has querido que te detuvieran.

-Debo admitir que eso es patético.-se burlaba Annihilus.

-Mira quien habla.-le reclamaba Afterlife.-Tú te pasaste milenios destruyendo galaxias y universos presumiendo de tu supuesta superioridad y de que la vida es un enemigo que debe exterminarse.

-Por supuesto que lo es.-le contesta indiferente.

-Claro que no, has echo todo eso creyendo que así Eclipse volverá a tu lado, pero te tengo noticias, no es así. Todo el mundo pierde a un ser querido pero tu decidiste usar eso de excusa para convertirte en un monstruo, eso de verdad es lamentable.

-Basta de charlas y vayamos a lo nuestro.-dijo Warlock.

-Aunque lo que digáis sea cierto, tenemos el poder de Dios... literalmente. ¿Cómo pensáis detenernos?-dijo Thanos.

-En realidad, solo os distraíamos mientras ellas hacían la formación.

-¿De que están...?-pero Annihilus lo comprendió al momento.-¡No lo permitiré esta vez!

Annihilus iba a usar sus gemas pero en ese instante Afterlife se le sube encima mientras lo agarraba del cuello con sus patas delanteras. Annihilus no podia concentrarse ya que el contacto de ella lo quemaba.

En ese momento, Thanos intentó hacer lo mismo, pero Warlock se le hecho encima.

-¡Ilusos! El poder de las gemas es superior al de los elementos.-dijo Thanos.

-Tal vez, si solo hubiera uno portandolas. Pero al llevar tres cada uno su poder se ve dividido a la mitad. Además, lo único que harán será separaros de ellas.-dijo Warlock.

Un rayo arcoiris salido de la nada golpeo al cuarteto. Cuando el resplandor de apagó los primeros en levantarse fueron Thanos y Annihilus, viendo los collares a unos metros de ellos.

-¡Las gemas!

Thanos empujó a Annihilus para lanzarse a por ellas.

-Apártate, resto de inmundicia del averno.

Annihilus lo electrocuta por la espalda para luego embestirlo por un lado.

-Ni en tus más bizarros sueños, patética forma de vida.

Thanos placó a Annihilus por detrás cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlas. Cuando ambos estaban a punto de tocarlas, una pezuña y una garra de lobo las cogieron.

-Nuestras.-dijeron Deadpool y GS al unísono.

-Nunca.

Un rayo dorado les pasó silbando al lado, mientras se alejaban de los alicornios.

Mientras, las mane-six aterrizaron junto Afterlife y Warlock mientras recuperaban la consciencia.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntaba Twilight.

-Lo estamos, pero todavía tenemos un problema.-decía Warlock.

-Aún sin las gemas, Thanos y Annihilus aún son demasiado poderosos para nosotros solos.-decía Afterlife.

-Eso dejádnoslo a nosotros.-decía llegando Deadpool con Guerrero Salvaje.

Mientras Annihilus y Thanos estaban midiendo fuerzas con sus cuernos.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, debí destruir tu maquina cuando estábamos en mi reino y así dejar que mis insectos devoraran toda tu carne.

-Chicos.-se oyó una voz de hombre.

-Quizás si no fueras una alimaña traicionera esto no hubiera ocurrido.-dijo Thanos.

-Chicos.-se oyó una voz de mujer.

-¿Qué es lo quieren ahora?-dijo Annihilus.

Pero los dos se sobresaltaron al ver a las mane-six, juntos a todos los que habían asesinado y sus aliados mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y para que conste, Annihilus también te culpa por esto.

-No.-dijo al ver a Warlock con el collar que minutos antes portaba él.-¡No seré derrotado por seres inferiores!

Presiona un botón en su armadura, y algo empieza a pitar.

-Oh, oh.-dijo Warlock, para al instante lanzar a Thanos al espacio con un rayo de su cuerno.-¡A cubierto!

Una explosión enorme en la lejanía sacudió la plataforma, mientras los novios de las mane-six las escudaban con su cuerpos y ellas creaban sus propios escudos. Cuando se acabó el fogonazo, todos miraron a Annihilus.

-A diferencia de mi compañero, Annihilus no teme enfrentarse a ustedes.

Este se abalanza contra ellos, pero Afterlife que tenia el otro collar que portaba su hermano antes hizo que este se quedara congelado en el tiempo.

-Bueno, parece que nuestro dilema esta medio resuelto.-dijo Warlock.

En ese momento una pony de tierra verde se acercó al grupo.

-Gamora.-dijo Nova al verla.-Me alegra ver que estás...

Se vio interrumpido por un beso de esta, quien tras unos momentos se separó, dejando a todos alucinados. Cuando Gamora se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

-Ejem.-se escuchó a lado suya.

-¡A-Afterlife!, ho-hola... no sabia que...-decía completamente nervioso.

-Me alegra ver que estas vivo.-decía dando la media vuelta y yéndose.

-Espera Afterlife, no es lo que crees.-decía corriendo en su dirección.

-Nova, Afterlife. Dejad vuestra riña de enamorados y acercaros un momento. Tenemos que discutir algo. Tú también Gamora.-dijo Warlock.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Gamora.

-Annihilus y Thanos fueron vencidos pero el problema es que siempre habrá alguien que tratara de obtener las gemas para cometer sus fechorías y tenemos que solucionar eso de una vez por todas.-decía Afterlife.

-¿Y que pintamos nosotros dos en esto?-preguntó Nova refiriéndose a él y Gamora.

-Vosotros dos no. Vosotros tres.-dijo mirando a la figura congelada en el tiempo de su hermano.

* * *

La batalla en Canterlot no iba nada bien. Los insectos y los chitauris habían conseguido acceder al castillo. En ese momento, allí se hallaban las tres princesas, acompañadas de Shining Armor, Onyx y un malherido encontraban esperando junto a la entrada del cuarto de Luna, cuando la puerta de la pared opuesta se abrió.

-Vaya, vaya, si aquí tenemos a la realeza.-dijo Kl'rt con los chitauris y la horda de aniquilación entrando.

Shining y Onyx se colocaron delante de sus esposas para protegerlas, mientras Celestia apretaba la herida de Cazador con un paño. En ese momento, dos figuras salieron por la puerta del cuarto de Luna.

-Oh, carajo.-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el superchitauri.

Warlock y Afterlife iluminaron sus cuernos, mientras las gemas brillaban, y las mane-six salían por detrás haciendo lo mismo. Pronto, un resplandor llenó toda la ciudad.

* * *

*18 horas después*

Una ceremonia de condecoración a los héroes se celebraba en el salón real de Canterlot. En el centro, permanecía Celestia, con Candance, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie a su izquierda, y Luna, Twilight, Rainbow y Applejack a su izquierda.

-Pueblo de Canterlot.-dijo Celestia.-Hoy estamos aquí para honrar a los héroes que sacrificaron tanto para salvar a nuestro pueblo. Y que junto a otros como Afterlife y Warlock, que no podían hallarse aquí, salvaron a nuestro reino y al multiverso entero de la completa aniquilación.

Primero fueron entregadas las medallas a los vengadores, después a las parejas de las mane-six, y por último.

-Deadpool, y Guerrero Salvaje de Dragonia. Ustedes lograron permanecer con vida donde los demás héroes perecieron, a pesar de que luego fueran resucitados. De no ser por su rápida intervención, Thanos y Annihilus hubieran recuperad su omnipotencia, y habría sido imposible detenerles.

-Y que les quede bien claro, princesas.-dijo Deadpool adelantándose.

-Y por eso este reino y sus gentes le deben su gratitud.

-Más que eso, diría yo. Sobretodo viniendo de la amenaza que dicen que eran esos tíos.

-¿Teneís algo en mente, señor Deadpool?

-Un abrazo estaría bien. Me vale cualquiera.

Todos se quedaron extrañados por esa petición, pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Pinkie Pie fue corriendo junto a Deadpool, y se abrazó a su cuello frotando su cabeza contra él, mientras Deadpool le rodeaba con sus patas. Un momento después, Pinkie se despego, y Deadpool fue junto a los demás. Celestia y todos se quedaron unos momentos mirando a Deadpool y Pinkie extrañados.

-Bueno, sigamos.-dijo Celestia.-Guerrero Salvaje.

-Sus majestades.-dijo arrodillándose, en su forma humana y con una armadura de gala.

-Alzate, Guerrero Salvaje.-dice la princesa Celestia a lo que este obedece.-Puedes quitarte el yelmo.-GS duda un segundo y lentamente se quita el yelmo sosteniéndolo debajo de su brazo viendo a la princesa con una interrogación en su cara.-Serviste al reino y fielmente, todo pony ya sea semental, yegua o potro te debe algo y debería aprender de tu coraje y sacrificio. Por tales servicios se te proporcionara una fortaleza junto a la costa y el poblado a su alrededor para que pueda ser regido por ti, tus hijos y tus nietos.

-Su alteza, se me prometió algo, y es lo que me corresponde.

-Estoy al tanto de lo que te prometió, pero no podemos consentir la muerte de uno de nuestros campeones. Se te dara lo que quieras que este en mi pesuña pero no puedo darte eso.

Los ojos del salvaje miran al piso escuchando esas palabras.

-¿Así es como se hace ley en esta Equestria?-levanta la mirada desafiante a Celestia.-¿¡Así es como son en este universo!?- todos se miran entre si ante la actitud desafiante del hombre ahí delante.-¡Yo soy un caballero!-se arranca la capa y la tira al suelo.-¡Cumplo mis promesas y deberes!-arroja el yelmo sobre la capa, se arranca la sobrebesta tirandola.-¡No sirvo a quienes no son dignos de mandar!-se quita los guantes arrojándolos al piso junto con la coraza quedando otra vez solo con pantalones.

Blulk da una pequeña carcajada. El apache lo queda mirando a lo que Harmony también ríe. Dentro de poco todo el mundo reía pero cuando vio carcajear a pablo y a las princesas cubrir sus risas con sus cascos desenfundo la espada indignado en dirección de las princesas a lo que todos en la sala callaron y los vengadores junto con los novios de las mane 6 se pusieron entre las princesas y el apache quienes les apuntaba con la espada en una mano.

-¡ANDEN AHORA PODRIA MATARLOS A LOS 10 COMO APPLE QUE CORTA UNA TARTA DE MANZANA!-le apunta a Pablo entre el montón.-Tu cabeza es lo que me prometieron y la tendré de una forma u otra.-dicho esto enfunda la espada y sale caminando de la sala con la mano izquierda en la funda y la derecha moviendose delante de él como marchando.

* * *

Durante la fiesta, Pinkie Pie comenzó a buscar a Deadpool con la mirada, cuando lo vio junto a un baúl metálico, metiendo un montón de armas humanas.

-Hola, Deadpie. ¿Qué haces?

-Oh, uno tiene que trabajar, y está visto que los humanos tienen buen material. ¿Sabes que hace esto?-dijo mostrandole un Bazooka.

-No.

-Yo tampoco, pero tiene pinta de ser impresionante.-dijo metiendolo en el baúl.

-¿Y ahora que harás?

-Marcharme tan pronto como pueda.

-Ooooh, pero pensaba que íbamos a ser buenos amigos para siempre.

-Dije que íbamos a tener una buena amistad, no dije nada de su duración.-dijo mientras seguía metiendo cosas en el baúl.

-Bueno, pero te echare de menos.-dijo en un tono algo triste.

-Yo también a ti, Pinkie.

-Bueno, pues cuidare.

Dicho esto, le da un beso en la mejilla. Pinkie se dio la vuelta para volver con sus amigas, mientras Deadpool se quedo congelado en el sitio. Acto seguido, abre una ventana del castillo, y empuja el baúl por ella.

-¡Pinkie!, ¿sabes que? Puede que al final me quede más tiempo.-dijo yendo en busca suya.

* * *

Twilight salió al balcón a tomar el fresco, cuando una voz proveniente de una esquina le llamo la atención.

-Me alegra ver que todo salió bien.-dijo Elizabeth acercandose a ella.

-Vaya, pensé que aparecerías por aquí.-dijo Twilight alcanzandole una caja.-Ten.

-¿Qué es?-dijo Elizabeth cogiendola.

-Un regalo por la ayuda recibida.

-Pero si no hice nada.

-Me salvaste la vida, ¿eso te parece poco?

Elizabeth abrió la caja, descubriendo una gargantilla con el adorno del escudo de Equestria.

-Me fije en que ese que tenías estaba un poco viejo, así que pensé que sería una buena opción. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, es perfecto.-dijo poniéndoselo.-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

-¡Twilight! ¿Con quien hablas?

Se giró para ver que Applejack le llamaba.

-Estoy con...-se volteó para ver que ya se había ido.-...nadie. Pensaba en alto.-dijo entrando de nuevo al castillo.

* * *

-Eh, Rainbow.

Rainbow se giró para ver que Burning la estaba llamando.

-Hola, Burning.-dijo dándole un beso.-¿Querías algo?

-Verás, quería que retomásemos la conversación que estábamos teniendo cuando Spike nos interrumpió aquel día.

Rainbow recordó entonces lo que creía que iba a pedirle, y primero se asustó, para luego resignarse.

-Se que ibas a decirme.-dijo alicaída.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Burning sorprendido.-¿Y bien?

-Lo entiendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Entiendo que no quieras seguir conmigo. Comprendo que no seas capaz de aceptar esta nueva situaciónen mi vida.-dijo señalando su cuerno.-Te haré esto más fácil. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Creíste que te iba a pedir que rompiéramos?-dijo con media sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Eh? ¿No era eso?-dijo ella extrañada.

-¡No, por supuesto que no! Es más, era todo lo contrario.-dijo sacando una pequeña caja.

-¿A que te refieres con...?

Rainbow se quedo sin palabras al ver lo que había dentro.

-Rainbow, me harías el honor de...

No le dejo terminar, y se abalanzó tirándolo al suelo besándolo y abrazándolo.

-Por supuesto que sí.-dijo para luego volver a besarlo.

* * *

Fluttershy se hallaba en los jardines de Canterlot, con los animales que allí se hallaban. Desde aquella catastrófica gran gala del galope, se las había apañado para que no volviera a suceder. No se fijo en la enorme figura que la observaba desde las sombras.

-Bien, ha llegado el momento.-dijo Blulk escondiendo algo bajo una de sus alas, mientras se acercaba por detrás a ella.-Cariño.

-¡Ah!-dijo ella saltando de la sorpresa.-Oh, eres tú amor. Me has asustado. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan grande tan sigiloso?

-Simple talento. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más apartado? Hay algo de lo que quería hablar contigo.

-Claro. Vamos por allí. Hay un banco donde podemos sentarnos.

Blulk y Fluttershy fueron por allí, pero no esperaron encontrarse con una voz que los llamo desde atrás.

-Blulk.

Se voltean y ven como entre las sombras de los arboles aparece el inmenso lobo blanco caminando hacia ellos.

-Tenemos una pendiente, no me quedare aquí cruzado de patas viendote con Fluttershy.

-Mira, por respeto a ella, intentemos llevarnos bien. Así que te doy 5 segundos antes de partirte los...

-¡Blulk!-le dijo Fluttershy en un tono de enfado poco habitual en ella.

-No, no, déjalo seguir, Fluttershy, quiero saber que tiene que decir, también quiero que nos llevemos bien, pero por cuestión de honor tengo que estrellar su cabeza contra el pavimento.

-¿Honor? ¿Qué es eso, lo que tiene la gente si nada que motive sus vidas que realmente valga la pena?-dijo acercandosele amenazadoramente.

El lobo muestra los colmillos y avanza lentamente.

-Es lo que me invito a cortarte en dos cuando te vi, pero supongo que alguien como tu lo único que le interesa es su propio bienestar.

-¿Perdón? Que lo sepas, yo siempre ayudo a quien me lo pida. Sino, pregúntaselo a... ¿Fluttershy?-miro a los lados, para ver que esta ya no estaba.-Oh, mira lo que has conseguido, copo de nieve con alitosis.

-Eso te lo has ganado tú, saco de esteroides.

-¿Quieres que te parta esos colmillos llenos de sarro? Mira, mejor me alejo de ti y busco a Fluttershy.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero GS ya estaba delante suya.

-Que ella vaya a donde le plazca. Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.-empieza a caminar a su alrededor.

-Je, mira, puede que tú seas un gran querrero y todo ese rollo, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer contra alguien con una piel casi imperforable, y capaz de partir la tierra en dos.

-Pues veamos si el monstruo musculoso puede contra el de la montaña de cadáveres.-da un salto atrás y se pone en guardia mostrando los colmillos.

-Está bien,como tú quieras.

Con una pezuña golpea el suelo, y una grieta junto con honda expansiva se dirige hacía GS. De inmediato el lobo se mete entre los árboles que son destruidos por la onda expansiva, pero este ya no estaba ahi. De repente el lobo cae sobre el pegaso mordiendole el cuello y sujetando sus alas con sus patas.

-¡Hijo de...!

Blulk salta sobre el mismo, aterrizando de espaldas contra el suelo. El lobo quedo incrustado contra el pavimento pero no se soltaba.

-No pesas tanto-dice con dolor parandose de nuevo y saltando mordiendo el cuello del pegaso tirandolo espalda al piso mientras este mordía.

-Al final te vas a romper los dientes tú solo.-dijo Blulk golpeando el estómago de GS con sus patas traseras.

Cuando se lo quito de encima, se hecho las pezuñas a la garganta mientras sus heridas sanaban. Este cayo al piso y se convirtió en humano, lo espero sosteniéndose una muñeca y cuando el pegaso estaba cerca este corrió a él para deslizarse por el piso pasando entre sus patas terminando por tomarlo de la trasera y estrellarlo contra el piso.

-Soy tan fuerte como un lobo de 150 kilos, lo que técnicamente soy.

-Grrrr, me estás cabreando, y cuanto más me cabreo...-dijo alzando las pezuñas.-¡Más fuerte me vuelvo!

Golpeo el suelo provocando una honda expansiva que derribo todos los árboles cercanos, llamando la atención en el castillo.

* * *

Rarity y Harmony estaban dentro del castillo sintiendo el temblor.

-¿Sentiste eso, cariño?

-No te preocupes Rarity.-la toma de las mejillas.-Yo estoy aquí.

Justo antes de besarse, GS atraviesa el muro estrellándose contra el piso y poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

-Perdón por interrumpir.-dice caminando al agujero por el cual entró y rompe los ladrillos que quedaron en su camino.-Necesitaras más que eso.

-Bueno, en cuanto a mí se me rompa algo, se me curara en unos minutos. ¿Podemos decir lo mismo de ti?-dijo agarrando sibilinamente una columna de mármol.

-"... lo importante es mantener la herida"...-da una leve sonrisa desenfundando la espada.

Blulk lanzó contra él la columna como un misil. Este la esquivo moviendo el torso atrás y corrió contra Blulk.

-¿Qué pretendes, romper ese palillo?-dijo Blulk yendo hacía él.

En cuanto están cerca Blulk lanza varios golpes, pero GS los esquiva moviendo el tronco para terminar detrás del pegaso levantando la espada mientras miraba en dirección contraria a su oponente.

-Quini ahak keri genime neca.-se voltea a Blulk y deja caer la espada.-Aquei urevi mos ¡VO TORORO!-grita y avanza contra el pegaso quien da varios golpes siendo esquivados estos por el humano que daba uno que otro pero no le hacían ni cosquillas al gran pegaso negro.

-Vale, estoy harto. Vamos a ver si aparte de físicamente, te puedo dañar emocionalmente.-dijo intentando coger la espada de GS.

GS da un golpe al piso frustrado al no poder hacerle daño al pegaso, pero su golpe sacude el suelo alzando su espada la cual apunta al cielo por el salto y termina atravesando el estomago del pegaso. GS se pone las manos en la boca preocupado.

-¡Oh diablos! ¿Estás bien?

-Gaaaaag, gggg, tragggh.

Lo único que hacía era vomitar sangre amarilla. Y para empeorar la situación, Fluttershy llego en ese momento.

-¡Blulk!-dijo ella acercándose llorando a él.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes.-se acerca al pegaso y toma la espada.-Conociendote estarás bien, no te muevas. No, no hagas esoN no, cuidado con tus patas... No, no me vomites encima.

Cuando GS arrancó la espada, Blulk gruño de dolor, y se puso de pie, llevándose la pezuña al estómago.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta ella preocupada.

-Sí es solo cuestión de no dejar que se me caigan las tripas mientras...-en ese momento se miró la herida.-Oh, oh.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta GS preocupado.

-La... la herida, ha cicatrizado en torno a mi pezuña.-dijo poniéndose a dos patas como pudo, enseñando que la mitad de su pata estaba en el interior de su estómago.-Oh, Dios, esto va a doler.

Se arranco la pezuña del estómago con un grito de dolor, mientras la herida se volvía a cerrar, haciendo que Fluttershy se desmayara.

-Perfecto, mira lo que hiciste con ese espectáculo tan asqueroso.

-Oye, como si quisiera que me atraviese una espada por gusto.

-Yo no quise atravesarte con ella, viejo.

-No, si eso ya lo tengo claro.

-Es increíble. ¿Has estado a punto de morir, y aún seguís discutiendo?-dijo Fluttershy enfadada, usando la mirada contra él, mientras retrocedía.

-Pero Fluttershy, yo...

-¡No digas más! Más te vale encontrar otro sitio para dormir esta noche.

Acto seguido, se marcho al trote de allí, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus ojos.

-¡Fluttershy! Agh, genial.-dijo pateando una roca.

De repente escucho un gruñido detrás suyo. Al voltearse estaba GS como lobo mostrando los colmillos dispuesto a atacar.

-Oh, vale, continuemos con esto, y en cuanto haya acabado contigo, volveré a por... la caja... ¡¿Dónde está la caja?!-dijo mirando preocupado hacía los lados.

-Fus ro... DAH- una onda expansiva sale de la boca del lobo destrozando una pequeña parte del jardín lanzandolo del piso.

-¡Eh, espera, tengo que!-la onda lo envió contra un árbol, y lo derribo. Al abrir los ojos, vio una pequeña caja negra frente a sus ojos.-Por favor, que no se haya roto, que no se haya roto, intentando abrirla.-¡Agh, lo que daría por tener dedos!

Unos colmillos se incrustan en su tobillo para estrellarlo varias veces contra el piso mientras el lobo lo sacudía y lo seguía estrellando furioso.

-¡¿Quieres parar de una vez, idiota?!-dijo golpeándole la boca con la otra pezuña.-Vas a romper el...-vio como la caja chocaba contra una roca.-...anillo.

Lo deja estampado en el piso terminando por convertirse en humano. El pegaso se puso de pie mientras el apache sacaba un cuchillo de su tobillo le hacia un pequeño corte en el cuello al pegaso terminando por meter la mano en la herida y arrancarle la garganta levantando en victoria. Pero sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder viendo lo que hizo, se voltea con terror al pegaso y grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

-¡AFTERLIFE!

-Eso era mi nuez... idiota.-dijo Blulk.-Si no fuera porque se que me va a volver a salir una, estaría muy molesto.

Luego se acercó al lugar donde había caído la caja.

-Uf, menos mal que no se ha roto.

El humano cae sentado aterrado viendo su mano ensangrentada.

-Quedatela.

-Gracias.-dijo mientras observaba el anillo en el interior de la caja.-Ahora no se como hacer para no quedar mal.

-Lo harás bien.-la mirada del humano estaba en el suelo y su voz era melancólica.-Tú si te la mereces.

-¿A que te refieres con eso de "tú si te la mereces"?-pregunta Blulk curioso.

-Es correspondido, eres un buen tipo.-mira su mano ensangrentada aun con el pedazo de carne en ella.-No eres un monstruo, como yo.

-Jejejeje, ¿te consideras a ti mismo un monstruo? Creeme, no se que fue por lo que pasaste antes de conocer a tu Fluttershy, pero, puede que suene raro de alguien a quien has estado a punto de matar, pero me pareces buen tipo.

-¿Buen tipo?-se pone de pie furioso.-¡¿Buen tipo?!, ¡yo que e matado desde que tenia 12 años, que clave la mano de mi tío a un árbol, quien inicio dos guerras y es llamado "William, montaña de cadáveres Díaz"! ¡¿Crees que una delicada flor como mi Fluttershy alguna vez pueda verme a los ojos y pensar en amor sin vomitar?!, ¿¡crees que una flor puede estar cerca de un volcán sin ser destruida!?

-Jajajajaja, ¿en serio te consideras un monstruo por eso? ¿Sabes lo que yo hice antes de conocerla? No era más que un monstruo sin control. Lo único que hacía era seguir viviendo intentando mantener la calma, y alejándome de los demás para no hacerles daño. Y cuando no lo conseguía, cientos de personas inocentes pagaban ese precio. Mujeres, niños, ancianos, no me importaba. Créeme, existe una gran diferencia entre los monstruos y la gente como nosotros, que han perdido el sentido de la existencia. Y es que los segundos solemos sentir remordimientos de vez en cuando.

-Yo también pase por lo mismo que tú, la soledad es una fría pero segura acompañante... pero créeme- se convierte en lobo y le pone una pata en el hombro pegaso.-Tu tiempo malo ya paso... el mio sigue y seguirá porque eso es lo que soy realmente.-Lo suelta y le da la espalda.-Cuando vuelva a mi dimensión, dejare Ponyville y a Fluttershy, se merece algo mejor que yo.

-Y otra vez con la misma cantinela lastimosa.-se pone enfrente suya.-Mira, sí para algo lo que sea que regula el universo, Dios, el Karma, lo que sea, pone a chicas como ella en nuestro camino, es para enderezarnos en la dirección correcta. No renuncies a ella, y olvida tu pasado cuando hayas saldado tus deudas. Y si en algún momento necesitas ayuda para eso.-le pasa un pequeño aparato con un botón rojo.

-Estaré al tanto.-toma el aparato.-Gracias amigo, pero creo que hay algo que nos diferencia y algo que nos une.-se voltea a mirar la caja.

-Sí, bueno. En caso de apuro, pulsa el botón, y nos enteraremos. Cuídate.-se despide yendo en busca de Fluttershy.

-Sera un placer amigo mio.-aprieta el aparato con su garra.-Pero en lo que somos diferentes, es que yo si disfrute del pasado tormentoso.-dicho esto desaparece convertido en arena.

-¿Y quién no lleva un monstruo en su interior sin disfrutarlo?-dijo Blulk alejándose.

* * *

Ya había empezado a anochecer, y Fluttershy se encontraba llorando sentada en un banco en el jardín. En ese momento, vio una enorme figura negra parada junto a ella.

-Hola cariño.-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Hola.-dijo ella sin levantar la vista y con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Siento haberme peleado antes con Guerrero Salvaje, pero ya lo hemos hablado, y lo hemos arreglado.-dijo sentándose a su lado y cubriéndola con su ala.

-Te agradezco las disculpas.-dijo ella acurrucándose junto a él.-Pero no estoy enfadada por eso.

-¿Entonces porque es?

-Es que esta es la cuarta vez que podría haberte visto morir.-dijo empezando a llorar más fuerte, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Qué?-exclamó acariciandole la melena.

-Primero con tu primo, luego cuando ese pony-cosa vino a buscarte, luego ayer con lo de Annihilus, y después hoy con Guerrero Salvaje. Es que tengo tanto miedo de perderte.

-Te prometo que no me perderás. Estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites.

-¿Lo garantizas?

-Uno no sabe que puede deparar el futuro, pero te juro que intentare quedarme a tu lado. Y para demostrártelo.

Blulk sacó la caja, a lo que ella la cogió con su magia. Cuando la abrió, se ruborizó, y se sorprendió.

-Ibas... ibas a...

-Fluttershy, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Ella simplemente se le quedo mirando a los ojos, y dijo:

-Sí.

En ese momento le besó, él le correspondió el beso, y tras unos momentos, se separaron para quedarse mirando a los ojos, y luego quedarse abrazados.

* * *

En el vacio, un salón real flotando. Una de las rocas empezó a moverse, saliendo de debajo de él una pony de tierra con un disfraz de Deadpool.

-Muy bien, ya estoy lista para...-Pinkiepool se quedo callada unos momentos observando sus alrededores.-Oh, oh.


	10. Epílogo

Afterlife se encontraba en una planicie algo lejana de Ponyville mientras que su hermano aun estaba congelado enfrente suya. Usa las gemas y solo descongela su cabeza.

-¿Q-qué?, ¿qué rayos sucedió?-preguntaba aturdido el demonio.

-Fracasaste hermano, tú y tu aliado fracasaron.

-¿Y vienes a regocijarte?

-No, vinimos a hacerte una oferta.-le dice la alicornio blanca.

-¿Vinimos?-pregunta confundido el demonio.

-Exacto, vinimos.-dijo Warlock.-Hagamos un trato: nosotros te liberamos, y tu nos ayudas con nuestro pequeño grupo a cazar ciertas amenazas cósmicas.

-¿Equipo?

Tras ellos se encontraban Gamora, Nova... y Elizabeth.

-Divertido, ¿y por que piensan que Annihilus se unirá a su patético y triste grupo?-pregunta con arrogancia el alicornio demonial.

-Porque Nova ya me contó todo acerca de Eclipse.-le contesta imponente Afterlife.

-Y no te va a gustar lo que sabemos.-dijo Warlock.

-...o tal vez sí, después de todo, la manzana nunca cae tan lejos del árbol.-le dice Nova altaneramente.

Annihilus callo por un instante, después miro seriamente a su hermana.

-Annihilus acepta, pero apenas encuentre a mi hija, nos separamos... para siempre.-dice en tono serio.

Afterlife hace brillar sus gemas y Annihilus recupera todo movimiento de su cuerpo. Para pactar su trato los dos se dan un brohoof y a pesar que apenas al tocarse se quemaron lo mantuvieron unos segundos.

-Bueno, ya que está todo pactado, comencemos con el reparto de gemas.-dijo Warlock.

Warlock hizo brillar su cuerno, y dos gemas de su cuello se separaron, al igual que las tres del de Afterlife. La gema de la realidad fue depositada en la frente de Elizabeth, la del poder en el pecho de Gamora, la del tiempo en el de Nova, la de la mente en el de Afterlife y la del espacio en el de Annihilus, quedando Warlock con la del alma.

-Si te hemos dado esa, es porque es la que con menos daño podrías hacer. Ahora, necesito que nos lleves a cierto lugar.-le dijo Warlock a Annihilus.

* * *

El grupo aparece en un claro en un planeta desconocido.

-Gracias por el viaje Annihilus, solo nos llevará un momento.-dijo Warlock, sin informar a los demás del motivo de su presencia allí.

El grupo siguió a Warlock hasta una pequeña casa metálica de forma semiesférica. Este se paró en la puerta, y una figura no tardo en asomarse por el marco de la entrada sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿No se supone que estabas muerto?-decía sorprendido Nova.

-Deberían suponerse muchas cosas. Yo suponía que alguien me encontraría, pero nunca supuse que esa alimaña negra de tres cuernos os pediría ayuda para acabar conmigo.-dijo Thanos sin su armadura.

-En primera, Annihilus no pide, exige. Segundo, yo ya asumía que estabas muerto. Y tercero y más importante, quédate quieto mientras te cargo mi poder.-decía mientras cargaba electricidad en sus cuernos.

-Espera Annihilus.-dijo Warlock interponiendose.-Si os hubiera traído aquí para eliminarle, hubiéramos hecho lo mismo contigo. Así que o te relajas, o...-su gema alma empezó a iluminarse.

-¿O que?-desafiaba el alicornio.

-O les diré a todos con quien, o mejor dicho, con que perdiste tu virginidad.-le amenaza su hermana.

El alicornio solo desvió la mirada tanto indignado, como ruborizado.

-Hmmm. Una información que merece la pena descubrir.-dijo Thanos burlonamente.-¿Cómo sabías que seguía vivo?-le pregunta a Warlock.

El simplemente señalo a su gema con la pata.

-En fin, solo quería estar bastante cerca para leer tu alma y conocer tus futuras intenciones.

-¿Y bien?

-Es seguro dejarte en paz.

Dicho esto, solo se dio la vuelta para marcharse, mientras Thanos volvía al interior de su morada.

-Annihilus no solo aceptó para encontrar a su hija, también esperaba que hubiera mas acción en este asunto.-le decía poniéndose al lado de Warlock.

-Por favor Annihilus, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.-dicho esto, volteo su vista hacia Afterlife.

-¿Como lo...?-pero Warlock solo le señalo su gema.

-Como sea.-decía acelerando el paso.

En el interior de la casa, el ordenador central hablaba con Thanos.

-"¿Venían con intenciones hostiles, amo?"

-Afortunadamente no. ¿Has completado el escaneo de las energías que sintetizaban las gemas?

-"Sí, amo. Pero creía que había decidido abandonar sus planes de conquista y destrucción."

-Y así es. Pero no puedo asegurar que no vengan otros que sí busquen venganza. Y necesito encontrar ese poder antes de que otros lo hagan y lo usen contra mí.-dijo observando una pantalla.

* * *

-Ya hemos llegado.-dijo Warlock mientras el grupo aparecía en una roca flotando en el espacio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunta Gamora.

-Resolver una cuenta pendiente, de Afterlife.

Un enorme muro de fuego con forma de ave surgió ante ellos.

-Ah, eso.-dijo simplemente el pony cósmico.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un unicornio de peinado afro y de tonos morados claros observaba al grupo en una pantalla con una expresión divertida.

-Que idiotas son nuestras contrapartes al confiar en estos ineptos. ¿No te parece?-le preguntó a una alicornio que entraba en ese momento.

-Si supieran lo que les depara, se suicidarían en este momento.-le contestaba dibujando una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Suicidio? Es cierto que Warlock ha flirteado con ello de vez en cuando, pero aprecia demasiado la vida para hacerlo. Y en cuanto a Afterlife, tú la conoces mejor. ¿Qué dirías, Tempest?

-Diría que sin duda sacudiría su mundo si nos encontráramos, Magus.-decía la alicornio demonial mientras una tormenta se desataba a lo lejos.


End file.
